


Yes, My Lady

by the2anime_fanatics



Series: Yes, My Lady [1]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chrystal - Freeform, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/M, Family, Girl Power, Please be nice, friends - Freeform, i worked really hard on it, this one is my favorite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:47:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 29,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22961167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the2anime_fanatics/pseuds/the2anime_fanatics
Summary: Chrystal Foster is an orphan living in her large home she had once shared with her parents. With her parents now gone and no one to turn to but the local orphanage, known for beating their children into shape, she made her last resort choice, and summoned a demon.The demon, Sebastian Michaelis, now posing as her butler, has decided to stay with Chrystal and grant her wish, teaching her in the process how to defend herself with her swords her mother passed down to her. But where will this contract bring the both of them? Will she be Ciel all over again, or something more?
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Yes, My Lady [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1650061
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

_"I will_ _help you_ _reach_ _your_ _goal_ _in exchange for_ _your_ _soul. Agree to these terms_ _and_ _we have a deal," said_ _the_ _ominous voice looming around me._

_"Wait! What do you mean, my soul? What will you do with it?" I asked, searching for its source._

_The voice seemed to chuckle deeply. "Pathetic human._ _You're_ _more clueless than my previous master. Human souls are food to us demons," it said. "Once your wish is granted,_ _I_ _will consume your soul and you will cease_ _to_ _exist, in this_ _world_ _or the afterlife."_

_"But my_ _goal_ _won't_ _be achieved for another four years. Are_ _you_ _allowed to stay with me_ _for_ _all_ _that_ _time?"_

_"I shall remain by your side_ _until_ _the end, no matter how long it takes. Do you agree to the contract? I am becoming very impatient."_

_I gulped._ _I'd_ _rather not die when_ _I_ _turn eighteen, but_ _I'd_ _also rather_ _not_ _go to the orphanage. That was my wish. I_ _didn't_ _want to live in a horrible orphanage for four_ _years_ _of my life. It was bad enough that my parents were gone._

_"I accept the conditions_ _of_ _the contract," I reluctantly replied to_ _the_ _demon waiting in the darkness_ _around_ _me. He laughed suddenly, and_ _I_ _felt a burning pain on my left wrist. I screamed as the demon laughed, and suddenly......._

"My lady!"

I awoke with a jolt and quickly sat upright. Breathing heavily, I glanced around the room. I was in my bedroom, the lights all turned on and no shadows to be seen. My dresser sat across the room, my closet door slightly ajar near the window, curtains pulled open. It was still dark outside, fireflies flashing and reminding me of yellow eyes you would see in horror movies.

Standing beside the bed, watching me worriedly, was my butler, the demon I had made a contract with several years ago. I glanced away from him and to my left wrist, where I bared the mark of our contract. I pulled my sleeve over it and sighed.

"I'm fine, Sebastian," I tried to assure him calmly, but my voice was wavering. "It was just another nightmare."

"They've been happening quite often as of late," Sebastian commented. "Do you wish to talk about it?"

I simply shook my head.

The demon nodded. "Well, it is almost dawn. Would you like to get up or go back to sleep?"

"I'll get up," I said, removing the covers from over top me and sliding my feet to the cold floor.

Sebastian nodded, then started to leave the room, knowing I would get dressed and come to the dining room in a few minutes. I stopped him.

"Sebastian?"

He turned to face me. "Yes?"

"Could you grab my dress out of the closet, please? And close the curtains?"

Sebastian smiled and nodded. "Yes, My Lady." Then he walked over to the closet and pulled out my favorite black and white dress that I thought went well with my white hair. He laid it across the bed, then went to the window and pulled the curtains closed. Once finished, he turned back to me. "Anything else?"

I shook my head. "Thanks, Sebastian."

"My pleasure, My Lady." He then left the room, closing the door behind him.

***

I quickly changed into my dress and found some black flats to match, then went to the dining room for breakfast. Sebastian had everything ready, with the help of Maia, my main cook. She wasn't the best, but with Sebastian's help, every meal was perfectly fine.

I sat at the table and was approached by my maid, Sarah. She looked slightly worried about something. I motioned for her to have a seat, and she did so.

"What's up?" I asked her, growing concerned.

"I'm deeply sorry, Chrystal, but, well.... I accidentally tripped while carrying the flower pots this morning, and they broke."

I smiled sympathetically at her. The flower pots had been hand crafted by my mother, who had loved flowers and everything in nature.

"Did you break all of them? Mother made quite a few of them."

"Goodness, no. Not all of them would fit in the car out front."

"Then it's fine. I was considering getting rid of some of them anyway. You just made my life a little easier." I smiled brightly at her.

Her spirits seemed to rise at my words, and she giggled and smiled back. She hugged me, then rushed to get back to work.

My servants were the only ones with me when my parents passed away. I treated them like family, letting them hug me and call me by name instead of by some silly title. I was comfortable with all of them except Sebastian. Even though he had been with me for three years, it's been impossible to get him to call me Chrystal. Did something happen in his past to make him not like my name? Or was he just stuck in the 19th century?

Maia brought out my breakfast, which contained waffles, bacon, an apple, and a glass of milk. I ate in silence, occasionally nodding to other servants, like the other butler, Thomas, and the gardener, Jasmine.

Once I finished eating, I took my dishes to the kitchen, where Sarah was cleaning up. She took my plate and glass from me and I thanked her. She simply nodded and smiled, then returned to work.

I went out front to sit in the garden. I sat on a white stone bench which was about halfway down a gravel pathway. The bench had violets on either side, my favorite flower. The sunrise cast an orange light on all the flowers, somehow just making everything much more beautiful.

I heard a twig snap behind me and jumped. I turned to see it was only Jasmine, trimming the bushes.

I sighed in relief. "Thank goodness it's only you, Jasmine. You nearly gave me a heart attack."

"I'm sorry, Chrystal. I didn't want to disturb you."

"It's fine. I like the company."

I felt her gaze at the back of my head. "Something the matter?"

"Nothing more than normal," I told her honestly, turning to face her.

She frowned. "I understand how much you must miss your parents. They took me in after my mother died. True, it was only as a gardener, but..."

"Jasmine, your as much a part of this family as I am. You're like a sister, and I thank you for everything you do for me."

She blushed and smiled. "No need to thank me. I should be thanking you for accepting me. But I really should get back to work."

I nodded. "It's almost time for my training anyway," I said, standing.

Jasmine nodded and walked away toward the center of the garden to continue working, while I walked back toward the house. Truth is, my parents haven't been the only thing on my mind recently. I have one year left. One year before I turn 18, and the contract is fulfilled. How am I supposed to live knowing I'll be dead in exactly a year? Why does my self-defense training even matter anymore? I guess this is all because Sebastian's job is to make my life peaceful until the end, but how can it be when you know exactly how much time you have left?

Deciding to try not to think about it too much, I shook my head, trying to clear it, and then finally made my way inside.


	2. Chapter 2

As I walked toward the training room, which was just an indoor gym attached to the mansion that my parents had never used, I became lost in thought again. Could I talk to Sebastian about the contract, or would that just create a really awkward situation that I should try to avoid? I wanted more answers, and he was the only person who could provide them. He was also the only person in this entire mansion that I didn't want to anger.

Once I was able to finally break out of my thoughts, I found myself in the training room. I didn't remember any of the trip there, but I just shook it off and glanced around the large room. It looked like any other home gym, except much larger, and maybe three times as much equipment. There were mats of various colors scattered across the floor, multiple treadmills, electric bikes, jump ropes, exercise balls, Hoola-Hoops, and any other piece of exercise equipment you could think of. The floor resembled a basketball court, and there were nets on either side of the room. The only people that ever really ended up using this room were the servants. My parents had been too busy to use it themselves, but they weren't too busy to swipe a credit card and shove all that money down the drain. I could've had a dozen horses had they not added on the gym.

Sebastian was in the corner of the room, admiring my long swords my mother had left me. They were silver and had black hilts. They had never been used on an actual person, but my mother had always believed that a lady needed to know how to defend herself, so she got the swords, and they became mine after she had passed.

Once Sebastian noticed me, he threw the swords in my direction lightning fast. I jumped just as quickly, caught the handle of one of the swords in each hand, and landed on my feet, swords raised, ready to fight.

Sebastian smiled at me. "That's the first time you've done that successfully, My Lady," he commented, applauding me.

I relaxed my arms, letting the tips of the swords fall to rest of the floor. "I caught them that one time!"

"Then landed on your back and nearly cut off your own leg."

"......I still caught them."

Sebastian shook his head. "Anyway, you've practically mastered these swords. Is there anything in particular you would like to work on?"

I twirled the sword in my right hand, thinking. "Not really."

Then, Sebastian was throwing more swords and daggers at me. I screamed, jumped, repelled some of them with my swords, then landed on the ground, breathing heavily, heart pounding. "Don't _DO_ that!!!"

"I had to be sure you were prepared for anything." Sebastian stated calmly. "It seems that you are."

"What if I hadn't been?! You could've killed me!"

Sebastian suddenly grabbed a small dagger from the shelf and threw it at me. Out of breath, I couldn't move; I just braced myself for what was coming.

But nothing happened. I opened my eyes and saw Sebastian in front of me. I looked down to see that he had caught the dagger inches from my chest. I looked back up at him, and he was smiling.

"I would never let anything happen to you."

I simply nodded. Something about his eyes, dark red and cold, made me believe every word. When I finally glanced away, I remembered the contract, and that the only reason no harm would come to me was that I had something very precious to him: a soul.

I stood and walked back over to the shelves, placing my swords in their proper places, then walked back toward the door. I decided that if all I was to Sebastian was a soul, then all he'd be to me was a servant.

"I don't want to train anymore today, Sebastian. I'm going to my room. Why don't you go clean something."

Without facing him, I left the room and ran to my own.

I didn't understand why, but for some reason, I wanted to cry. Sebastian hadn't done anything out of the ordinary, so why was I acting so rude? I lay on my bed with the lights out and the curtains closed.

I was just so caught up in thinking about how much time I had left. One year wasn't much. How was I supposed to live knowing exactly when I'll die? I guess I could get in a car accident and die before then, but since I hardly traveled, that wasn't likely.

I heard a knock on my door. When I didn't answer, they opened the door. I was expecting one of the maids, coming to tidy up my room, but when I looked up, it was Sebastian, his red eyes glowing in the darkness.

I glanced away as he turned on the light. I didn't want to talk to him. I thought he'd understood that when I told him to go clean something.

"What is it, Sebastian?"

"I just thought I'd tell you that I've cleaned the entire mansion, and prepared lunch. Will you be coming down?"

I shook my head, still not facing him. "No, I'm not hungry."

I heard Sebastian sigh and close the door. I knew he was still in the room. He was probably trying to keep what he was about to say away from the other servants, who didn't know of the contract.

"I believe the contract has been weighing heavily on your mind recently, has it not?"

"Sebastian, I really don't want to talk about this right now."

"Have your nightmares been about the contract?"

"Sebastian."

"Have they?"

"Sebastian, I order you to leave me alone!!"

I heard him sigh. "Don't think of how much time you have left, My Lady. Think of what you can make of it."

With that, he left, and I lay back down. In the three years we've been in this contract, never once have we spoken of it, and never once had I given him an order. I'd always asked for favors and used please. I hadn't thought talking to him about it would upset me.

I laid my face in my pillow, and this time, I really did cry.  
  



	3. Chapter 3

I'd cried for nearly half an hour before I was finally able to pull myself together. I had no idea what was going on with me. I laid back in my bed and turned on the TV in the corner. I flipped through the channels, but nothing interesting seemed to be on. I finally got up the courage to make my way downstairs, where I somehow seemed to run into Sebastian first thing.

He gave me his warm closed eyed smile. "I hope you are feeling better, My Lady."

"Yes, thank you." I then walked past him and out into the garden.

I ran straight through to the edge of the property, then found the old tree swing my father had put up for me when I was small. It was just a wooden plank tied to a low branch with some old rope, but that place was the most special to me in the entire large area that my family owned.

Smiling at the memories of my parents, I sat in the swing and gazed up at the afternoon sky. The clouds were a puffy white and the sun was shining brightly behind me. I took a deep breath, and relaxed in the spring breeze.

I could've sat there forever, but I had to face reality at some point. I took the time at the swing to think about what Sebastian had told me earlier. He had told me not to dwell on how much time I had left, but to make the most if it. How was I supposed to do that? 

I heard a twig snap, instantly pulling me from my thoughts and causing me to jump out of the swing. I quickly looked around, but saw no one.

I started to slowly make my way back toward the house, but gradually picked up speed as I realized that I had no idea who this could be. I lived on a private property. Not even the police were allowed here without special approval.

I was almost back to the house when I felt someone latch onto my hair. Feeling the yank on me as they stopped running after me caused me to stop running and hold my head. They grabbed my arms and covered my mouth as someone else tied my arms around me. I hadn't even noticed there were two of them! I tried to free myself, but to no avail. I tried to scream, but the person's hand was clamped firmly over my mouth. I felt tears in my eyes as I finally realized that I was actually being kidnapped. 

Forcing the tears away, I managed to remain strong. I refused to cry in front of them. I wouldn't give them the satisfaction.

They put me in the backseat of their car, blindfolded me, then drove off.

***

When the car finally stopped, I'd thought I had been tied up for ages. They must have driven out of town so they couldn't easily be found. 

They pulled me out of the car and carried me inside. Once there, they pushed me into a hard wooden chair and tied me to it. I screamed at them to stop, but the only thing that did was get them to put a gag in my mouth. I tried to scream around it, but it came out muffled and quiet. I gave up on crying out for help, and simply sat there silently, a tear or two dampening the blindfold.

The people began whispering to each other, and the only thing I could tell was that they were definitely both male. They had deep bass voices that were raspy and thick.

I sat in the chair for what felt like maybe five minutes before the men spoke up, clearly directing their attention on me. "Chrystal Foster, you are going to be staying with us for a little while. At least until your parents fork over the money to get you back."

I tried to speak, but it was muffled and choppy. One of them sighed, and removed the gag.

"If you're waiting for my parents to give you money, you'll be waiting for a while."

"And why's that?" the other asked.

"My parents are both dead." 

"Well then who keeps up with your money?"

"I do."

"Well then someone else in that big mansion of yours will hand it over. Surely they can't live without their princess."

"I'm the only one who knows where my money is. Not even my head butler knows."

I could hear one man growling in anger and frustration. I did my best to seem calm, but my hands were shaking by my sides and I felt terrified. I wanted to go home.

I opened my mouth to say something that might get them to let me go, but didn't get to speak. 

One of the men had punched me in the jaw. I heard it pop as my face immediately burst with the sensation of terrible pain. The chair I was tied to fell over and slid across the room, and my head hit the wall.

After that, I couldn't stand it anymore, and did the last thing that I ever wanted to do. I moved my hands under the rope and put my right hand over my left wrist, which had the contract mark on it, and said softly, "Sebastian, help." I then thought, _Bring me my swords._

 _Yes, My Lady,_ rang through my head as he replied to me.

"Who's Sebastian?" One of the men asked. "Whoever he is, he can't save you. No one can track this location."

"Are you sure about that?"

I smirked at the men, who I could still feel staring at me. When they looked away to find the source of the voice, I felt myself being untied and brought to my feet. Once my blindfold was removed, I glanced up to see Sebastian smiling down on me. 

"May I say, My Lady, that your face looks, ah..... never mind." 

"Good call," I said, rubbing my sore jaw. "Did you bring them?"

Sebastian nodded. "Here they are, as you requested."

"Perfect." I took my shining silver swords from him and turned to the men. "Now, about that money you wanted."

The men smirked and each pulled out a gun and shot at me. I smirked in return and quickly reflected the bullets back at them with my blades. They hit each of them in the stomach, with almost as much force as the bullets had directly after being shot from the gun.

The men stumbled back, but didn't stop. One kept firing, the other throwing his gun to the side and running for me.

"Sebastian," I called out.

"Yes, My Lady," he answered, and took out the man shooting at me.

The one who had been running at me had somehow managed to grab both of my wrists, and was keeping me from fighting him. I struggled against him momentarily, then stopped. He smiled for a second, then I let go of my swords. One fell to his side, harmless, the other cut a deep gash in his arm, causing him to pull away. 

I quickly grabbed my swords again and stabbed him in the stomach with one of them, the other pointing at his chest. He scowled at me, and I hesitated to kill him. I had never killed someone before, and I didn't want blood on my hands, or to dwell over it within the year of life I had left. I pulled away. "Sebastian."

Sebastian immediately moved, and within a second, the man was lying dead on the floor, blood pooling beneath him. I felt my knees go weak and fell, but Sebastian caught me and lifted me up. I rested my head on his shoulder. "Take me home, please."

"Of course, My Lady," he said kindly, then carried me all the way back home.

  
  



	4. Chapter 4

Once we got back to my house, Sebastian set me down on the porch, and then we walked inside. I was greeted by my cook, Maia, who had been waiting for me to come back and eat dinner. I apologized and told her I wasn't hungry, and then she convinced me to take an apple to my room with me, saying that I had to eat something.

I walked up to my room, losing Sebastian somewhere behind me. Not that I cared. I was perfectly capable of getting into my PJ's myself. 

I got to my room, changed clothes, and then crawled into bed. I turned on the TV and started to flip through the channels. Nothing was on, so I just turned it back off and rolled over, trying to fall asleep. 

But all I saw when I closed my eyes was my dream from the night before, and the dead bodies of my kidnappers. 

After a while, I climbed out of bed and walked downstairs to the living room. I turned on the big 50 inch TV and lay on the couch, under a soft blanket, while the servants worked quietly around me. I'd been hoping watching something surrounded by loved ones would help me fall asleep, but that didn't seem to be working either.

Since I couldn't sleep and had nothing to do, I made my way to the dining room, then went through a doorway that led to the kitchen. I opened the refrigerator and pulled out some leftovers from tonight that I hadn't eaten: pork chops and mashed potatoes. 

I was about to put them in the microwave when Maia came into the room, sweeping. She saw me and dropped the broom, running to my side.

"Miss, I thought you had gone to bed?"

"I couldn't sleep, so I thought I would eat something after all."

"Well, let me do it for you. I'll bring it to you at the table."

I shook my head. "You guys do so much for me. I can reheat some food in the microwave myself, at least."

Maia smiled, and took the food from my hands. "We do this for you because we want to, Chrystal. If none of us wanted to, we would have quit this job long ago."

I smiled at her. "Thanks for everything, Maia."

"Not a problem. Now go have a seat. Maybe I'll cook you a fresh pork chop and send these ones to that family down the street."

"You should. They'd love some, I'm sure. Just have Thomas take it to them."

Maia nodded, and I left the kitchen.

I never knew why the mansion I lived in was on a street with poor families all around, but I never minded giving them anything they needed, either. I told them to come over at any time, and I'd give them some cash for whatever they needed, or they could come over and Maia would make them something to eat if they didn't have anything. All of us were happy to help them out. Even Sebastian welcomed each of them with a smile.

I sat at the table in the dining room and picked up a book of word search puzzles. I worked on them while I waited for Maia. I smiled at Thomas when he walked through, and had him find a word for me, before he continued into the kitchen to Maia.

When Maia came out with my food about ten minutes later, she had on her tray a lot more than a pork chop and mashed potatoes. There was two pork chops, some macaroni and cheese, two dinner rolls, a pile of potatoes, and a tall glass of milk. 

"I also have a chocolate cake in the oven. It should be done by the time you're finished."

"Maia, you didn't have to do all of this."

"I know, but you were having trouble sleeping, and maybe if you eat your fill, you'll be able to fall asleep. That's what I do sometimes."

"Alright." I said, picking up my fork.

I ate about half of everything, except for the potatoes and mac and cheese, cause those are my favorite, so I ate all of them. I drank about half of my milk, and a moment later, Maia came out of the kitchen with a large chocolate cake. She cut me a slice, and I thanked her. She picked up the cake, and was about to take it back to the kitchen, but I stopped her.

"Hey, Maia? Can you make a vanilla cake? I think we should have a party tomorrow for everyone on the street. When Thomas gets back, will you ask him to go let everyone know?"

"I will. I think it's a great idea."

"Thanks."

"No need."

I ate my cake and then drank the rest of my milk before heading back up to my room. I made it back and sat on the bed. I was actually surprised that I'd managed to stay downstairs for about an hour and not see Sebastian. He's almost always standing a few feet away or pestering me about something. Wouldn't he be surprised when he finds out there's going to be a party tomorrow.

I glanced at the clock on the wall and saw that it was about ten. I got comfortable under the blankets on the bed and fell asleep.

***

I awoke to the sounds of people. More people than usual. It took me a moment to remember that I was hosting a party. 

I glanced up at the clock and saw that it was 11. I quickly got out of bed, panicking. Why hadn't Sebastian woken me up like normal?

I hurried to get changed and ran downstairs. I'd thrown on a black, tight-ish dress that was fitted to my body and had a flowing skirt, and some black flats. I tied my long white hair into a ponytail with a black ribbon, and then ran down the stairs and into the entrance of the mansion, where I saw everyone from the neighborhood standing and chatting away.

The staircase was blocked off, as we usually had it when we had parties like these with small children. I looked over to Thomas who was speaking with someone from the neighborhood. He noticed me right away, and came over to let me into the entrance hall.

I saw Sebastian by the door, waiting for more guests to arrive. Through the window I could see Jasmine, fixing the flowers in the garden from children trampling them. Sarah was running around with a tray of plastic cups filled with water, and apple juice for the kids.

I made my way over to Sebastian, saying hello to anyone who stopped me. When I got to him, he was answering the door. Once the door closed, he turned to me and smiled.

"Yes, My Lady?"

"Why didn't anyone wake me this morning? I should have been down here to greet everyone."

"Don't worry, they have all been understanding that you were still asleep." Sebastian then got serious. "I heard you had another rough night."

"It's nothing for you to concern yourself with, Sebastian. Get back to work."

"My Lady, I-"

"And how many times do I have to tell you not to call me that!" I quietly screamed at him as to not get the attention of everyone. "I'm not some woman from the 1800's. Call me Chrystal, for goodness sake!!" 

With that, I marched away from him, toward the kitchen to check on everyone else.


	5. Chapter 5

When I got to the kitchen, Maia was cooking up a storm. She was making lunch and different desserts. Sarah was putting together boxes for all of the guests. We made all of the adults boxes of food, and occasionally we put some money inside. We made boxes of toys and some sweets for the children, and sometimes some money that they could spend on themselves.

I walked over to Sarah first. "What are we giving everyone today?"

Sarah turned at the sound of my voice. "Good morning, Chrystal. Today I was putting in some canned foods and two hundred dollars in each box. Is that alright?"

I nodded. "That sounds perfect. How much are we giving the kids?"

"I was actually going to give them a bag and let them pick a couple of toys, then give the parents an envelope with one hundred dollars to hold on to for them. We even have books for the older ones if they don't want toys, or some nice headphones for them."

"It sounds like we're all set then." I thanked her for putting the boxes together, then moved on to Maia.

"Do you need any help, Maia?"

"No, I'm fine. Lunch is almost ready, so I need Thomas and Sebastian to help set the table and get the guests into the dining hall."

"I'll tell them," I reluctantly offered. I didn't want to see Sebastian anymore today, but with the party, and the contract, it was inevitable.

I walked out into the main hall and quickly spotted Thomas. He was chatting with some of the guests, smiling.

I crossed the room and stopped beside him. "Maia needs you and Sebastian to set the table for lunch. Please let him know and go help."

He nodded, then went off to hunt down Sebastian. I smiled at my guests and thanked them for coming. They all thanked me in return for doing this for them. I responded each time that it was no problem, and that I was happy to help them out. I felt it was better to give them money and food every now and then than to keep it all for myself. So that's exactly what I did.

I walked around for a while, saying hi to everyone and hugging the little kids. When Sebastian and Thomas came back into the main hall to announce that lunch was ready. I helped round up children and usher them into the dining hall, then I went in last.

Thomas and Sebastian had set up multiple folding tables for the guests to eat at, and many chairs that we had in storage. I waited until everyone was seated before I took mine at the head of the main table. Many people liked coming up to me and chatting during lunch, so they liked it when I sat somewhere easy to spot.

The food had already been dished out onto the plates, so once we were all seated, everyone started to eat. There was potatoes, green beans, and sandwiches, because they were easy to make and some people were allergic to certain things we normally have. There was also a large fruit bowl in the center of each table, so everyone could have their choice between apples, oranges, pears, and so on.

Everyone ate and chatted with their neighbors. More people than usual came to thank me, and some had to leave and hugged me goodbye. I stood and led the children who were leaving to the room full of toys, books, and clothes. I'd noticed that the children who always had to leave first were the poorest of them all, so I let them chose three of each item to take home with them, while the other guests got two. They were all thrilled to be allowed to have what they wanted, and they thanked me a million times before they left. I gave the parents the money for the children, unless the children came with an older sibling, of course, then I gave it to the oldest.

I hugged each of them as they left, and then returned to the dining hall, where everyone was finishing up their lunch.

"Alright," I said as I entered the room. Everyone silenced themselves and looked up at me. "I have somewhere to be in a few hours, so I have to ask that we bring this party to a close. I'll bring groups of children to pick out their toys."

Kids cheered loudly and ran up to me. Thomas came over and tried to organize them into a single-file line. I glanced up from the swarm of children and saw Sebastian staring at me. I quickly glanced away and smiled at the kids, then took ten at a time to the toy room to get what they wanted.

As I walked back to get more kids, I saw Sarah giving out the boxes for the parents and the money to them for the kids. _Perfect. Everything is going great!_

After an hour, the last of the guests were filing out the front door. As Thomas closed the door, I leaned against the wall and sighed heavily.

"Is everything alright, Chrystal?" Sarah asked. "I wasn't aware you had somewhere to go today."

"I don't. I just have a headache. I'm going to my room."

"Oh, alright. I hope you feel better!"

I smiled at her and went up the stairs. Once in my room, I changed out of my party dress and crawled into bed. I didn't really have a headache, I just wanted to get away from everyone. I turned on the TV and set the volume low, then just lay on the bed.

I thought a lot about everything that had happened over the past couple of days. The images of my dead kidnappers came back to mind, and so did the horrible dreams I'd been having the past couple of nights. I sat up and shook my head. I couldn't take it anymore. This was killing me.

I got up and ran downstairs, past everyone. Sarah tried to stop me, but I didn't. I ran until I was out the door, and then kept going, running as far, and for as long as I could manage, hoping no one followed.


	6. Chapter 6

When I finally stopped running, I was in the woods outside the city. I was wearing only a simple dress, plain black, and it blew up in the wind. Holding it down, I tried to catch my breath.

 _What's happening to me?_ I questioned myself. Why was I always thinking about those two people? I'd had Sebastian kill people for me before. What was happening?

I trudged on, hoping to get as far away as possible. I could hear Sarah calling my name in the distance. Why were they searching for me? Sebastian could find me in a heartbeat.

About an hour later, I found myself deep in the woods. Not exactly lost, because I knew this place like the back of my hand, but I did stray from the path. I wandered until I found a small tree stump and sat down, resting my tired legs and bare feet. More images ran through my head, this time of everyone back at home, searching frantically for me. I realized then what I was putting them through. I'd been kidnapped the day before, and now I was running away from them. They were probably worried sick.

I stood after a minute and searched for the path. I must've gone farther than I thought, because I wandered for a good ten minutes with no luck. I sighed, and sat down on the damp green grass.

I didn't want to call for Sebastian. I refused to look at him any more than I had to. Knowing him, he'd say something about how stupid I was acting, and how running away was childish. But refusing to call to him for help was also pretty childish. I couldn't find my way back alone.

I was about to call for him when I heard something crack. I stood quickly and looked around. I saw a rabbit scurry through the thick brush, and sighed in relief. I decided to run after the rabbit, and maybe it would find the trail.

I quickly followed the rabbit, ignoring pain shooting through my bare feet as I stepped on fallen branches and who knows what else. Eventually, the rabbit did lead me back to the path, and when I stopped following, it glanced back at me, then hopped off.

I turned to follow the path, but then I realized that I wasn't sure which way to go. I picked a random direction and started walking. Once I reached the end of the path, I realized I had made it to town, and not back home.

I made my way through the town, hoping to find a road that led home. I was about to walk into a store for a moment when I heard someone shout my name. Turning, I noticed it was Jasmine.

I waited as she ran up to me. "Thank heavens I found you!" She exclaimed. "How on Earth did you get all the way to town?"

"I ran through the woods, but I got off the path somehow, and when I got back on it, I didn't know which way to go to get home, and then I ended up here."

"Well," Jasmine said, "at least I found you. We'll get you home."

I was waiting for her to ask why I had run off, but she didn't. She remained silent as she went into the store and bought me a bottle of water, then led me back outside. We walked back down the road until we reached the black car that Jasmine had taken out here. We hopped in the back, then the driver, who I noticed was a relieved Thomas, drove back toward the house.

"I didn't want to ask, but I suppose I should," Jasmine sighed. "So why did you run away?"

Of course she had to ask. She knew perfectly well that when I returned I would go straight to my room or stay in the garden, and she would have to have an explanation for me, because everyone knew that I wouldn't talk to them if I didn't feel like it.

When I didn't respond, she sighed again. "Any reason?"

"I would tell you if I could, Jasmine," I reluctantly told her, "but I can't."

"Are you sure? I can keep a secret, you know."

"Thank you for your concern, Jasmine, but I really can't."

Jasmine frowned, but nodded her understanding.

Once we were back home, the car was swarmed by the remaining staff. Everyone was happy to see me okay, and I noticed everyone was there except for one, tall butler.

I got out of the car and made my way inside. I was about to push open the door when it opened in front of me. Unphased, I walked inside to see Sebastian holding the door open.

"Welcome home, My Lady."

"Thanks," I muttered under my breath.

Sebastian closed the door once I was inside. "So did you decide to run off for any particular reason, or were you simply craving the sunlight?"

"I don't feel like talking about it, Sebastian. Why don't you go clean something?"

"My-"

"How many times do I have to tell you, Sebastian!? My name is Chrystal. This is the 21st century now! Not the 19th."

Sebastian sighed. "Chrystal."

Somewhat shocked that he actually said my name, I answered. "What?"

"Why did you run?"

I sighed, and suddenly couldn't hold it back anymore. "It's the contract, and the killing people, and I just can't do this anymore!" I screamed, suddenly not caring who heard me through the door. They must have been staying outside for a reason. Maybe Sebastian had asked to speak with me or something.

Sebastian's gaze softened, something that I had never seen him do unless he found a stray cat outside. "You knew what you were getting yourself into when you agreed, Chrystal."

"I know." I leaned against the wall, then slid to the floor. My dress was still wet from the grass in the woods, and I felt a chill go up my spine at the coolness of it. "I'm just scared. I have a year. What am I supposed to do when the time comes? Just accept it? I can't do that. I want to be an adult! I want to live and do things an adult would! I don't even get any kind of afterlife without a soul."

My eyes were watering, and I pulled my knees to my chest and hugged them tight, my head resting on them, my tears soaking my dress even more.

"Then there's the people we've killed. I can't get the images out of my head! They're dead because of me!"

"They were trying to kill you," Sebastian pointed out.

"But they hadn't! We could've done something else! We should've just handed them over to the police or something! Now _we_ could go to jail for murder. Do you ever think of that?"

"But you ordered me to kill them."

"I said your name. Nothing about killing them. You just assumed that was what I meant. I can't do this anymore!"

I didn't notice until I finally glanced up that Sebastian was crouched beside me.

He looked like he was about to say something, but his gaze shifted toward the floor. "Your feet, Chrystal."

I moved my dress aside and examined my feet. They were dirty and smeared with blood from running barefoot in the woods. I hadn't felt any pain since stomping on the twigs in the woods, but suddenly they were stinging like crazy. The tears flowing from my eyes multiplied.

Sebastian sighed. "I'll get Sarah to take care of this," he said, then stood and went back to open the door so the others could come inside.

Once the door was open, everyone fell into the room. Never in my life had I ever been happier to have soundproof doors.

Everyone stood and laughed sheepishly, then Sebastian told Sarah to take care of me. He shooed everyone else away, then followed Sarah back over to me, who had ran over, worried.

"You need a clean change of clothes, too," she observed. If she had said anything before that, I hadn't heard it. My mind was full of thoughts of everything that was going on. I'd also expressed all of my fears to my demon butler. You weren't supposed to vent your fears to demons, were you? Demons were fear.

The next thing I knew, I was being lifted off the ground. I tried to protest, seeing as how it was Sebastian holding me, who happened to be the last person I wanted touching me at the moment, but nothing worked.

"I doubt you can walk at the moment, nor do you need to be tracking blood all the way upstairs for someone to clean up." Sebastian stated.

I crossed my arms and huffed, but reluctantly let Sebastian carry me to my room.

_Fine. I didn't feel like walking anyway._


	7. Chapter 7

We finally reached my room, and Sebastian set me on my bed. He stayed with me while Sarah grabbed whatever medical supplies she needed.

"I wonder which would be worse," I thought aloud, only to annoy Sebastian, "ending a contract or dying from infection."

I got half of a glare from him, the other half seemed to be... concern? Sadness? I wasn't sure. But it wasn't the death glare I'd been expecting.

Sarah returned a moment later with bandages and other stuff she would need. I didn't know what half of the stuff was, but I wasn't a doctor. Sarah's parents were both doctors, so she knew at least how to treat minor injuries like mine. At least, I hoped they were minor.

I glanced down at my sore feet, and when I looked up again, Sebastian was gone. I just shrugged it off. He was free to do as he pleased around the house, as long as it didn't involve killing any of the others that stayed here.

"You certainly did a number on your feet, Chrystal. Were you in such a hurry that you couldn't at least wear your slippers?"

"Apparently," I answered.

"So are you planning on telling any of us why you ran off?"

I looked up at Sarah. She was digging through my closet, trying to find me something comfortable to slip into, since she more than likely was going to make me stay in bed the rest of the day so my feet could heal a bit.

She pulled a dress out of the closet and laid it on the bed, then watched me again. "Well?"

I let my gaze fall to my hands, which were folded in my lap. "Just still coping, I guess," I lied.

Sarah's gaze softened, and she came over and hugged me. "You don't need to run away to cope, you know. We're here for you."

I nodded.

Sarah sighed, then started cleaning my feet. She bandaged them up, helped me change, and then left, saying that she would come back later to check on me, and informing me to let the cuts on my feet close before walking again.

I grabbed a remote off the table beside my bed and switched on the TV. I turned it to the news because there was nothing else on, and lay on my back, listening to the sounds of crying people and sirens coming from a story about a large house fire.

When I glanced up at the TV out of curiosity, what I saw horrified me.

The crying people were from the neighborhood, and the burning house seemed to be right down the street.

***

Turning off the TV, I jumped out of bed, put on some slippers, and ran downstairs. I felt someone grab me before I could reach the front door.

"Off again, are we?"

I turned around to see Sebastian. His gaze held concern once he saw my panic.

"What's the matter?"

"I-I..." I took a deep breath, trying to calm my racing heart. It didn't work. I whispered, "Why didn't I hear the sirens?"

Sebastian watched me quizzically. I turned to move for the door, but he stopped me again.

"What sirens?"

"You mean you didn't hear them either?"

Sebastian shook his head, still looking worried. He picked me up. "You shouldn't be walking, remember?"

"Fine, but take me outside. Please."

Sebastian nodded, then carried me outside. Once through the large doors, the sirens were heard loud and clear by the both of us. I looked down the street, and screamed in horror once I saw the tower of thick black smoke rising from the house near the end of the street.

Sarah and Thomas were outside in a heartbeat after they heard my scream.

"What are you doing out here?" Sarah asked.

I simply pointed at the smoke cloud, growing larger every second.

Sarah gasped, and Thomas just stood there, gaping.

Then I suddenly remembered something. I had a demon butler that could probably help out down there.

I glanced up at Sebastian, my eyes pleading.

He nodded, then handed me off to Thomas. When I looked back to him, he was gone.

"He better know what he's doing," Sarah said. "Thomas, please bring her to the couch. I doubt she wants to stay in her room by herself with everything going on."

Thomas complied, carrying me to the couch, then gently setting me down. But I instantly got up and ran to the window, watching the smoke rise higher and higher.

"Chrystal...."

I glanced up at Sarah, who was just watching me. A moment later, she sighed and dragged a chair over to the window, where I sat and watched the burning building.

"Do you want anything to eat?"

I didn't respond. I was frozen in place.

"What is it?" Sarah asked, moving to look outside better.

She moved over just in time to see the house fall to the ground. I opened the window to get a better look, and heard the screams of everyone down there. I immediately closed it again.

Sarah seemed to be near tears, while I was too shocked to move. I felt myself slump back in the chair, and tears filled my eyes.

I felt her arms around me, trying to get me to look away. My eyes were glued to the rubble, unable to divert their gaze.

Sarah eventually forced my head to turn away, but the image was still burned into my mind. The home of one of the poorest families, gone. And possibly some of my neighbors with it.

_Sebastian, if you don't save them, I'll kill you._

I thought I heard him laugh inside my head. I wouldn't doubt it. He seemed to always be on my mind one way or another.

A few minutes later, I heard the door open. I jumped to my feet, only to be stopped by Sarah, who practically shoved me back into the chair. _My feet aren't hurt_ that _bad,_ I thought to myself.

Sebastian entered the room a moment later, a smile on his face. He nodded to Sarah, who obediently stood and left the room.

I sat back in my chair. "So, do I need to kill you?"

"No, My Lady. I managed to save everyone before the house collapsed."

"And do they know it was you?"

"No, Chrystal, they don't. I was in and out, like that superhero you seem to like so much."

"The Flash?"

"Yes, that one." His smile seemed genuine, like he was trying to joke around. I couldn't help but smile back at him.

Knowing that everyone was safe, I relaxed enough to change the subject. "Can I really not walk around? I don't like to sit around and do nothing."

"But don't you like not having to walk anywhere? All you have to do is snap your fingers, and....." He quickly swooped down and picked me up.

I screamed. "SEBASTIAN!! Put me down this _instant!!!!"_

Sebastian didn't listen. He carried me to my room and gently placed me back on my bed. "It's beginning to get late. You should rest. Maia will bring you your dinner," he said as he removed my slippers.

I sighed. Noticing that my TV was still on, I turned up the volume.

"I have no idea what happened," a lady in a brown dress was saying. She was nearly covered in ash and soot. "One minute, I thought we were goners, and the next, well, here we are, watching our house fall to the ground. I don't know who saved us, but we are super grateful."

I glanced up to Sebastian, but he was gone. I smiled to myself. Maybe a demon wasn't all bad, even if I had told him to save them and threatened his life, but it wasn't like I could actually do anything to him. I turned back to the TV, where the news had gone off and a talk show had started. I watched with divided attention. Some on the show, and the rest on my demonic butler who had saved the day.


	8. Chapter 8

I didn't remember falling asleep, but when I woke up, I was covered with my black blanket, and someone had turned off the TV.

I sat up and pushed the blanket away. Swinging my feet over the edge of the bed, I saw my bandages and was reminded of the events of the day before. I sighed, knowing everyone would be all over me as soon as I showed my face. Sarah would be asking about my feet, Maia would be trying to get me to eat, and Thomas would probably just be standing there, blank faced and quiet as always.

Sebastian, on the other hand, could be anywhere. He was just so unpredictable. Why couldn't he just act like all the others? It would make everything so much easier.

I stood and quickly changed, hoping when I made it downstairs, I would have a few moments to prepare myself for the horde of servants all bombarding me with questions. Taking a deep breath, I left the room, making my way to the dining room.

As I entered the room, I glanced around, checking for any sign of life. Shockingly, there was no one around. I made my way further in, and still heard and saw no one. Curious, I made my way to the kitchen, where I expected to see Maia cooking breakfast.

Only she wasn't in there. I searched the house, suddenly concerned. I checked every hall and room, double checking the main rooms of the house many times. No one.

Now that I thought about it, it was kind of odd that no one had woken me. I guess I'd just assumed they were letting me rest, but now...

Panicking, I did the only thing I could think of to do.

_Sebastian?_

There was a moment of silence, and in that moment, I feared the worst. I decided to go check the main hall one last time, before giving up.

As I entered, I jumped in surprise. Then I immediately sighed in relief.

"Yes, My Lady?" my demon butler asked.

My eyes welling with tears, I ran to him. I clenched the fabric of his suit in my fists, trying to fight the tears. It was no use. I quietly sobbed as the tears rolled down my cheeks.

Sebastian, to my surprise, held me while I cried. He didn't question it, and I assumed it was because he knew what was going on. All of my servants, my friends, were missing, and I had no idea why.

"What happened to them?" I asked through my sobs.

Sebastian's reply was shockingly gentle. "A man arrived late last night, demanding to speak with you. Maia and Sarah tried to explain that you were sleeping, but he refused to take no for an answer. He pulled a gun on them, and told the entire staff to go with him or he would find you and kill you. Of course, no one objected."

"Why didn't you just take him out? Isn't it your job to protect me?"

He nodded. "And I always will. But I knew it would just be easier to follow his instructions. You commanded me a long time ago to not reveal myself to the others, and following him was the only way I could do that."

I understood. I found it very important that the other servants never find out that Sebastian was a demon. They would go crazy trying to figure out how to break the contract and keep me safe. Even though the only way I knew of for the contract to break was my death.

I clung to Sebastian. "What do we do now?"

His hold on me grew more protective, but he didn't say anything.

Then something else occurred to me. "How did you get out without him noticing? Or the others?"

Sebastian smiled at me. "My little secret."

I gave him a small smile, slightly loosening the death grip I had on his suit.

"We need a plan," he said, as if to answer my previous question.

What kind of plan would a demon have to come up with, exactly? Couldn't he just pop in, kill the man, and free my friends? I was confused, and he seemed to sense it, because he proceeded to explain.

"There are many guards posted everywhere around the building where he is holding everyone, included many on the lawn around the house, inside, and in the basement where he is keeping them. For me to get past them all, I am going to need a distraction. Someone to keep your servants occupied while I take out the others."

I pulled away from Sebastian's protective hold on me, suddenly determined to help in anyway I could. "Well then what do I do?"

He smiled at my confidence. "I hate to do this to you, but I need you to distract everyone. No one can be looking away from you, or they'll figure everything out."

I nodded. Having the attention of all of those guards be on me seemed dangerous, but I would do it to save my friends. They were the only family I had left, and I wasn't planning on losing them.

"So when do we leave?"

Sebastian sighed. "They've most likely discovered that I've escaped by now. They'll be expecting us to come soon." There was a pause while he debated what would be the best thing to do. "I believe we should wait for the day, maybe attack at nightfall. We should probably train you a bit more before making you fight everyone there."

"But Sebastian, we can't wait! They'll-"

"-be fine until nightfall," he finished for me. "He won't hurt them, Chrystal, I promise you that. What he really wants is you."

I gulped. "What does he want with me?"

"I don't know, but it can't be good. For now, you need training. But first," he made his way toward the kitchen, "I believe a bit of breakfast would help you focus."

"Sebastian, I can't eat. I'm too worried about everyone else."

"If you want to be able to help them, you need your strength. I'll prepare a quick meal. Wait in the dining room, would you?"

I sighed and nodded, then went and sat at the table in the dining room.

Why would someone do this? What did they want from me so badly that they would kidnap everyone I loved? I felt my eyes well up with tears once again. What if I couldn't do it? What if I never saw them again?

Sebastian was back a moment later carrying a tray of breakfast items, and the sight of it made me feel sick. I glanced down at my hands, trying to hold back the tears. I needed to be strong, or else I definitely couldn't save them.

It would all be so much easier to just make Sebastian go back on his promise; to order him to go rescue them no matter what he had to do, but that would cause the others to know he was a demon. They would eventually come to the conclusion that I had sold my soul, and they would stop at nothing to try to save me. But there was nothing they could do, and they would feel that it was there fault when I was gone. I didn't want that.

Sebastian set the tray before me. "I will go set up your training equipment."

I nodded, but never looked up. Sebastian seemed to linger for just a moment, but then left quickly. It must've been my imagination.

I glanced up at the food. Never in my life had I wanted a dog so badly.

I ate half of a plain pancake before I couldn't eat anymore. I took the rest of the food and threw it in the trash, hoping Sebastian wouldn't find it.

I slowly made my way to the small gym where my swords were kept. I couldn't get my mind off of everything. Where were they, exactly? Why hadn't Sebastian told me that? Was he afraid I would go off on my own to find them? He would've been able to track me down, anyway, so what was the point?

When I made it to the gym, Sebastian was standing there waiting for me. He handed me my swords. "Are you ready?"

I didn't reply. No, I wasn't ready. There was no way that I could be a big enough distraction for Sebastian to get in and save everyone. I'd die within the first few minutes. But I had to try, or I would never be able to live with myself.

Sebastian sighed when he didn't get an answer. "You need to focus, Chrystal, or you will slip up."

I didn't answer him. I moved to my spot, and he moved to his, not before giving me a very worried glance. I did my best to ignore it.

"Ready?" he asked.

I nodded, took my stance, and prepared to fight.


	9. Chapter 9

We trained for what felt like an eternity. Sebastian was constantly throwing new challenges at me, and once I finally concentrated, I could block everything he threw at me, whether it was knives, swords, bullets, even himself.

When we finally stopped for a breather, it had been a couple of hours. I sat heavily on the floor, setting my twin blades on either side of me. My hands had begun to cramp, and I gasped to catch my breath. When Sebastian appeared at my side a moment later with a glass of water, I gratefully accepted it and gulped it down.

"Your skills have improved greatly," Sebastian observed.

I didn't respond. I placed the empty glass on the floor beside me.

There was a silence between us for a while. All I could think about was the servants, my family. I thought about what my parents would have done in this situation. But they hadn't had a demon to help them. They would have simply called the police.

But no one had dared to defy my parents. Our neighborhood had been one of the safest places I'd ever seen. But once they passed away, everything changed. No one thought I was going to be like them, or defend the neighbors like they had. All I could do was give. I wasn't capable of protecting anyone.

Then about a year later, people realized I was different from my parents. They got gutsier when it came to the horrible things they could do to us. The kidnappings began, more the other kids in the neighborhood than myself. People were just trying to test the boundaries, hoping they could gradually push them a little further.

"Chrystal?" Sebastian asked, startling me from my thoughts.

"Is it enough?" I asked quietly.

This time, Sebastian stayed silent. Did he know I wasn't good enough to help? Was he going to keep me here to train until one of my friends died because I wasn't good enough to save them?

"It will be," he finally answered.

I glanced down at my feet. Great. I wasn't good enough. Why couldn't I be good enough?

The next time I glanced up, Sebastian had knelt down beside me.

"One more day of training tomorrow, and then we'll leave before dawn the next day. Don't worry about anything. You'll be strong enough."

"But what if I'm not?" I questioned, staring back down at my feet. "What if something happens to one of them, and it's because of me?"

"Nothing will happen to any of them. They are being taken care of until we arrive, I assure you."

"How do you know?"

"I was there for a few hours myself, remember?"

I glanced up at him. He wore a sympathetic smile on his face, his deep red eyes full of honesty and reassurance.

And for a moment, I couldn't look away.

Eventually, I broke our gaze, and stared back down at the ground, blushing slightly. Sebastian, however, seeming unfazed, stood from his place beside me.

"Well, let's go fix some lunch, shall we?"

I nodded, finally realizing how hungry I was. Sebastian helped me stand, holding onto my hand for a moment longer than necessary, before leading the way to the kitchen, with me trailing a few feet behind.

*

After lunch, I told Sebastian I was tired, then went up to my room to rest. Well, not really rest. I couldn't get my mind off of the situation at hand, and I needed some alone time to think.

Should I call the police? Would they be able to help? Or would I just be sending them to their deaths? If what Sebastian said was true, and that there were many guards stationed all over the place where my friends were held, then I couldn't ask for the police to help, not if I knew someone would die.

I groaned in frustration, plopping down on the pillows. I wasn't going to be strong enough to help. I would end up getting myself killed. Even with Sebastian protecting me, there were still chances. He would be trusting me to defend myself the best I could, and if he looked away for too long....

I sighed. I shouldn't be thinking like this. I needed to concentrate on what I needed to do, not the risks I would be taking. There was no need to dwell on that when there was still a plan to be made.

"Sebastian," I said quietly, sitting up.

He was there in an instant. "Yes?"

I turned my body to face him, my legs dangling off the edge of the bed. "Do you have a guess on how many people there are guarding the place?"

"I'd say roughly 50 or so. Why?"

I felt my shoulders slump slightly. 50? How was I supposed to distract 50 guards and walk away after? "I was just trying to think of a plan for distracting everyone. It's harder than I thought it was going to be."

"You won't have to worry about all of them, Chrystal. I won't let you take them all on alone." He smiled gently. "Don't worry. You'll know what to do when you get there. Just rest for now. We will be training again tonight after dinner."

I nodded, glancing down at my hands. Sebastian stayed for a moment, as if he was debating on telling me something, but left a couple of seconds later, making me unsure if he had really been lingering at all.

I quickly grabbed the remote and turned on the TV, not wanting to be alone with my thoughts. The news was on, and there was a story about a girl who had run away from home. Her picture was on the screen, and I made a mental note to keep an eye out.

I watched the stories change from one to the other, most of them about robberies or murder cases. But one story in particular caught my attention, and as I continued to watch, I felt my blood run cold with fear.

"Reports say that a girl named Chrystal Foster may be behind these horrid acts," a lady said to the camera. "There have been multiple claims from witnesses saying the girl has killed multiple men, and that she claims to not stop there. But she doesn't seem to be in hiding. Police are on their way now to investigate."

I sat on my bed, frozen. Me? Murder someone? Witnesses? What was going on?

A moment later, I heard police sirens floating into the room through the cracked open window. It was then that my frozen body melted into a panic. I quickly stood and ran down the stairs, nearly tripping over my dress several times as I tried to find Sebastian.

"Sebastian!" I screamed, terrified. I finally slipped on my dress, and fell down the stairs, only to be caught by my demon butler before any real damage could be done.

"What's the matter?" he asked, confusion and concern clear on his face.

"W-we have to leave!" I stammered, unable to find any other words. "Now!"

Sebastian didn't ask questions. I closed my eyes, and we were out of the house in seconds. I felt the wind whipping through my hair as he carried me far away from the house and into the night.


	10. Chapter 10

It was a couple minutes later when Sebastian stopped running. He set me on my feet, and I opened my eyes and looked up at him. He was staring at me, more concerned than before, and it was then that I noticed I was crying.

"What happened?" he asked. "Why did you have to leave?"

I took several deep breaths, trying to calm myself. It wasn't working, so I just explained everything to him between sobs.

I found that saying it aloud made it feel much more real, and I became petrified once again. I hadn't killed anyone. Where would someone get that crazy idea?

Sebastian was quiet, and a moment later held out his hand. In it held my swords, gleaming in the light of the sunset.

"You will need to protect yourself. We cannot return to your home until this is sorted out, and that won't happen until we rescue the others."

"So then where do we go? We can't stay out in the open like this."

He thought for a moment, then picked me up again. He started running, and I closed my eyes to shield them from the wind.

He finally slowed to a halt what felt like an eternity later, but in reality couldn't have been more than a few minutes. When I opened my eyes, I was somewhat shocked by what stood before me.

A large, dark cave.

"We're staying here?" I asked. He couldn't think of anywhere better than a cave?

"If we stay somewhere too public we risk someone recognising you, and we can't have you going to prison for something you didn't do."

But didn't I, though? Technically, it had been Sebastian to kill the men, but if I hadn't ordered it, they would still be alive. Still after me, no doubt, but alive. What if the witnesses we talking about that night? Had they been there? But Sebastian would've known if there had been others, right?

I took a deep breath and nodded. As Sebastian set me down, I asked, "You've checked for bears already, right?"

Sebastian smiled. "There are no animals inside. A few bugs, but no animals."

I shuddered. "I'd rather put up with the bears."

We made our way inside, and I placed my swords against a rock, ready to use if someone, or something, tried to attack.

Sebastian started a small fire toward the back of the cave, then went to cover the entrance with vines. I just hoped it looked natural, and that no one could see the light from the fire. We were pretty far back in the cave, so it was unlikely, but you could never be too careful. I stayed close to the fire while Sebastian did all of this, but him not being in sight made me nervous, and I almost called out for him before stopping myself. He was at the only entrance to the cave, trying to seal it off. I was perfectly safe, minus the spiders clinging to the walls.

By the time Sebastian returned, I was clutching one of my swords, fighting off a large spider that had decided to get within five feet of me. Sebastian walked over and stepped on it.

"How dare you murder that poor creature! I was just trying to scare him away."

"You're bothered that I killed an insect?"

"Arachnid," I quietly corrected.

Sebastian sighed, but I could see a small hint of a smile on his lips.

"What do you think the police will believe happened when they find the house empty?" I asked him. "Do you think they'll believe that I did it and everyone is trying to help hide me?"

"We can't be sure," he answered, his smile gone. "All we know is that our priority is helping the others. We can clear up confusion with the police later."

"And when we come back all at once to find the police guarding my house? What is everyone going to think? The police will be ready to arrest us, and my friends will be confused as to why they're all there in the first place!"

My voice echoed throughout the cave, and I clamped my hand over my mouth. I hadn't realized how loud I'd been. I had to be careful; they could be anywhere.

"Where exactly are we, anyway?" I asked.

"Far enough away from your home and the others that no one will think to look here."

I guess that was all I could hope for. I held tighter to the hilt of my sword, and glanced down into the fire.

"It's getting late," Sebastian stated. "I'll go to town and get you some food."

"No!" I whimpered, standing and running to him. I latched onto him. "Please," I begged. "Don't leave me here alone."

Sebastian placed his hands on my shoulders. "I will only be gone a minute, Chrystal. You are perfectly safe here."

"Please..."

Sebastian pulled himself from my grip and knelt before me. He pushed a few stray strands of my white hair behind my ear. "You must eat something, and I cannot take you with me. I promise nothing will happen to you."

I felt myself nod, and a second later he was gone. I picked up my swords, ready to defend myself, and knelt down by the fire.

A few minutes went by with only the sound of the crackling fire filling the air. When I heard footsteps against the rock floor, I stood and raised my swords.

I saw the silhouette of a tall person standing in the entryway of the cave. Unsure if it was Sebastian or not, I took a small step closer.

"Chrystal Foster?"

I froze. The voice was male and unfamiliar. I raised my swords higher.

"Who's asking?"

"I can't believe I found you!"

I stared at him with suspicious confusion. (It's a thing now, guys.) "Why were you looking for me? Haven't you been watching the news? Apparently I'm a crazed murderer."

"That's exactly why I was searching for you." The man took a step closer, and the light from the fire lit up his police uniform, and gleamed off of his black gun. "I'm here to have a little chat with you."

I took a step back as the man raised his gun.

"I swear, I haven't hurt anyone. I would never!"

"I wish I could believe you, but I have no proof of that, and quite a few witnesses saying that you did."

"Did it occur to you that they may be lying?"

"Yes," he answered. "But seeing as how we don't have any proof of that, either, we are being forced to track you down. Besides," he aimed his gun, "only a murderer would hide from the law, right?"

There was a moment of silence. Suddenly, the man was being grabbed from behind. His gun went off in the commotion, shooting a bullet right at me. Panicked, I managed to jump to the side, but still got caught in the crossfire.

I yelped in pain and sat heavily on the ground, holding my side. Sebastian remained with the man, holding the gun to his head, finger on the trigger.


	11. Chapter 11

"Sebastian, don't kill him!" I called out through the pain.

He glanced at me. "He tried to kill you."

"I'm not sure about that. He could've been just as scared of me as I was of him. Don't give him a reason to believe the rumors. Please. Let him go."

Sebastian glanced from me to the man he had pinned against the wall of the cave and back again. Reluctantly, he released the man, who fell to the floor.

He sat up, breathing heavily. "You aren't going to kill me?"

I shook my head. "Not unless you decide you're going to kill me. My butler's job is to protect me, and if that means killing someone who is trying to kill me, than that's what he does." I groaned in pain as the wound in my side began to burn again.

Sebastian immediately forgot about the man at his feet and came over to me. He gently took my hand and moved it away from the wound, trying to examine it through the hole in my dress.

The bullet had went straight through me, somehow dodging any bones or vital organs. I was bleeding pretty bad from my stomach and back, but there was nothing we could do about it here, and I couldn't leave the cave.

"I'll go get help."

I glanced up at the man, who was now standing on the opposite side of the cave, backing away toward the exit.

"Sebastian..." I whispered through pain.

The next thing I knew, Sebastian had apprehended the man.

"Please," I said to him. "Please, don't tell anyone I'm here. I haven't killed anyone, so why can't you people just leave me alone?"

The man was silent. I had wanted an answer, but apparently wouldn't be getting one. I sighed, and clutched my side again as another wave of pain washed over me.

The man gave me a worried stare. I just watched him.

"Alright."

"Really?" I asked, hope filling me.

"Yes. I believe you. You don't seem like the type to hurt people. I'll tell everyone that I've searched this area, and that there was no sign of you."

"Thank you," I cried, relieved.

Sebastian released the man.

He smiled. "James."

"What?"

"I know your name. I thought it was only fair that you know mine. Maybe our paths will cross again someday."

I smiled at him. "Yeah. Maybe."

He waved to me before leaving, and a moment later, I heard a gun go off. There were shouts about them seeing someone. He was trying to pull everyone away from here.

Sebastian was back by my side an instant later. "I'll go find something to stop the bleeding."

"Sebastian, don't leave me alone again," I said weakly.

"You are losing blood quickly. I must go find something to stop it. I will only be gone a moment."

"Sebas-" I tried, but it was too late. He was already gone.

I lay on the cold stone ground, waiting for Sebastian to return. He would be back any second, knowing him. I felt tired and dizzy, and was about to go to sleep when Sebastian finally arrived. He was holding several things, including bandages, a bucket of water, a cloth, and a new dress, along with a hair tie so I could tame my hair.

He slowly approached me and set everything into neat little piles. He then knelt beside me, glancing up at me for permission before tearing my ruined dress so he could see the damage. He cleaned and bandaged my wounds, then helped me stand before leaving so I could change into the simple, plain black dress he had brought me. I tied my hair up into a ponytail, then called him back into the cave.

He helped me sit, and I leaned against the wall of the cave. Sebastian handed me a bottle of water, which I assumed he'd brought back from his little trip and I just hadn't noticed. I took a couple of sips, but saved the rest, because I assumed we'd be training again.

I lay back down on the hard ground by the fire, exhausted. I wanted nothing more than to sleep, but the stone beneath me was making it somewhat difficult. But I wasn't going to complain aloud. Not when I was still alive after everything that had happened so far. Surely I could survive without a mattress for now.

My side was also still hurting like crazy, making it hard to sleep. I turned onto my right side, facing away from the fire, trying to find some way to get comfortable. Finally, I found a position that wasn't unbearable, and closed my eyes.

I was close to sleep when I felt something gently cover me. It covered from my knees to my shoulders, and it only took me a moment to realize that it was Sebastian's suit jacket.

I smiled to myself, then fell into a restful sleep.

*

When I awoke the next morning, the first thing I noticed was Sebastian's jacket still lying over me. The next thing I noticed was the pain in my side returning.

I sat up, clutching my left side with my right hand. Sebastian was tending the fire, which was what I assumed he'd been doing all night. He looked weird without his jacket. He was just sitting there with black pants and a white dress shirt. And white didn't suit him very well.

He glanced over at me and smiled. I glanced away, tossing him his jacket, which he put back on immediately.

"How did you sleep?" he asked.

"Better than I had expected," I answered honestly.

"Good," he glanced from my eyes to my hand that was holding the wound on my left side. "Is it hurting worse than last night?"

I shook my head. "No, I'm just not used to dealing with pain like this. It feels better."

"Good," he said, standing. "We should get to training."

I was startled for a second, but then I understood. Nodding, I stood, fighting against the protests of my side. I released the hold I had on the wound and grabbed my swords. I wasn't sure how much I was going to be able to manage, but that was probably why Sebastian wanted me to train now. There was no doubt that my side would still be hurting when we went to find the others, and I had to learn how to ignore it and keep going.

I readied myself, then ran at Sebastian, giving it everything I had. 


	12. Chapter 12

I fought for hours, my side screaming at me to stop. I ignored it for as long as I could, before I finally collapsed on the ground, holding my side and stifling cries of pain.

Sebastian was beside me in a moment. "You shouldn't have overexerted yourself," he said, helping me sit up.

"But I have to be able to fight through this. If I can't..."

"We're not going anywhere until you've healed, Chrystal."

What? We weren't leaving? "But what about the others?"

"The man that took them has no interest in hurting them. I assure you, they will all be fine."

"But what if they're not?" I cried. All I could think about was rescuing them. If I showed up late because I was stupid enough to get shot, and one of them was...

Sebastian placed a gentle and reassuring hand on my shoulder, and I glanced up at him.

"They will be," he replied confidently. I took a deep breath and nodded. I had to believe what he was telling me, or else I wouldn't be able to help. I would just stay worried about them and useless.

I grabbed my bottle of water from the night before and took a few sips. Sebastian's word would be enough.

It had to be.

*

We sat in silence for a while. Sebastian went out to bring back some lunch for me, and I just sat gazing into the fire until he returned with a sandwich and more water. We never spoke to one another unless Sebastian asked if the pain in my side had lessened or he decided it was time to train again. I honestly doubted the pain would be going away anytime soon with all the training I was doing, but I didn't bring it up. I didn't want to fight with him.

This pattern continued for several days, and every night, Sebastian would drape his coat over me right before I fell asleep. I knew it was just his job, but I couldn't help but think that maybe he thought of me as more than just his next meal, and I smiled.

After a few days, the pain in my side did lessen, and I knew Sebastian could tell. My fighting skills had improved dramatically, and because of this, the fear of something happening to myself or any of the others began to fade away.

"You're getting much better," Sebastian had observed during one particularly intense battle.

I'd smirked. "Thanks, now quit trying to distract me!" I'd been able to come close to piercing his skin, but he stopped the blade before I could. I'd smiled. That had been the first time he'd had to stop me in the middle of a battle. Even if he healed fast, my iron swords would've done quite a bit of damage.

We hadn't trained again since then, and a part of me hoped it was because he thought I was ready. And maybe it was, but I was sure that it was just to make sure I healed properly.

After another few days, the pain in my side disappeared, and Sebastian announced that we would leave the next day. Relief washed over me. Finally, we were going to rescue the others.

But then the fear came creeping up on me the closer the sun set to the horizon. What if I didn't make it? What if one of them died? What if the others somehow found out about Sebastian? I tried to shake off the feeling of dread that was washing over me like a tidal wave as I lay down for the night.

But even with the warmth of Sebastian's jacket laying over me reassuringly, the feeling didn't go away, even with sleep.

*

_We had finally made it. It looked like a small, cozy cottage from the outside, save for all the armed guards everywhere. Sebastian had already made his move, and it was time for me to make mine._

_I jumped out from behind the bushes, and caught the attention of all of them._

_"Chrystal Foster," a voice called._

_At the sound of my name, all of the courage I'd had moments ago vanished, and I realized I was alone to protect myself from dozens of armed men._

_I tried my best to look confident, but I knew it wasn't working. The men and their shadowed faces grinned evilly at me as they approached, guns raised._

_I raised my swords to protect myself, but I couldn't keep my hands from shaking. "What do you want from me?"_

_Without answering, the men all shot at once. I deflected the first wave, but I wasn't as lucky with the second and third. I got shot multiple times, and blacked out._

_*_

"Chrystal."

I awoke with a start, bolting upright. I was sweating, shivering, and gasping for air.

I glanced over at the person who had woken me, and I froze. It wasn't Sebastian.

But whoever it was, they had Sebastian's same dark eyes.

"Wh-who are you?" I asked quietly, scooting away from the mysterious man beside me. "How do you know who I am?"

The man gave me a devilish smile. "My dear, we all know about you."

"'We?'"

The man stood and made his way over to the fire. He stomped it out, and I was surrounded by pitch darkness. All I could see was his glowing red eyes.

Then it finally hit me. "Demon."

The word had escaped my lips before I could stop it, and when the man spoke next, I could hear him speaking through a smirk.

"You're not as stupid as you appear."

"Why are you here? Where's Sebastian?"

I had scooted completely against the wall by now, and there was nowhere else to go from there. I was trapped.

"You mean your pet? He's around. I just came by to warn you."

He was still smirking. I had no idea if I should believe him or not, but I wouldn't be sure if I never heard him out.

"Warn me about what?" I asked cautiously.

Right after the final word was out of my mouth, the demon was beside me, his blood red eyes glowing brightly in the darkness. I gasped in surprise, but found that I couldn't make myself pull away. He leaned in close and whispered, "Falling in love with a demon will only lead you down a road of despair. We do not have the ability to love as you humans do. Be careful of the path you choose."

And with that, he was gone.


	13. Chapter 13

Unsure of what to do or think, I sat there alone in the darkness.

'Falling in love with a demon'? I wasn't falling in love with him. Why would he think that? I was terrified of him, not head over heels.

A moment later, my mind began to process everything, and I realized he hadn't been talking about himself.

He'd been talking about-

"Chrystal?"

I glanced up and saw a pair of dark eyes shining in the dim light. But these eyes did not hold amusement like the previous pair had. These eyes were worried.

"What happened? Did the fire go out? Are you cold?"

I couldn't respond. Sebastian. The demon thought I was falling in love with Sebastian.

I glanced away. I couldn't be falling in love with him. He was going to be taking my soul away from me in less than a year. He would be the one to end my existence. How was I supposed to love my future murderer?

The demon was just trying to mess with my head. That had to be it. I wouldn't love Sebastian. I couldn't.

I glanced up at Sebastian as he entered the cave and sat something on the ground. I couldn't see what it was, but I assumed it was food. That was the only reason he ever left me alone.

I took a deep, shaking breath, and told him about the visitor. I kindly left out the part where he told me that I was falling in love, but included everything else.

Sebastian relit the fire a moment later, and I could see the concentration on his face. I thought I could see something else as well. Worry? I wasn't sure.

We sat in silence for a few minutes, and I wasn't sure what was going through his mind. Was he trying to figure out who it had been? I hadn't seen what he looked like, just his blood red eyes. He appeared to be about as tall as Sebastian, but weren't most demons tall? There was no way for me to know, of course. The only ones I had ever seen were my demon and the visitor.

Finally, Sebastian spoke up. "I apologize for leaving you alone in the middle of the night. I thought it would be best to take care of something while you were sleeping."

"What did you have to take care of?" I asked, suddenly curious. I hadn't really minded the fact that he had left while I was asleep. If the demon hadn't come, I never would have noticed.

"Just a few simple preparations." He changed the subject. "The police are still guarding your home. It might be simpler to negotiate with them before saving the others."

"We have to save the others first!" I raised my voice, suddenly not caring if someone outside heard me. Sebastian would protect me, just as he had before. "I won't let them stay in that prison any longer than they have been. When are we going to free them? We've been waiting for days!"

"Is your wound completely healed?"

"What?" I asked, taken aback slightly. "Of course it hasn't! I was shot straight through!"

"Exactly. We are not leaving until I know that you will not be in pain to fight. It could distract you, and that would be an issue."

He was joking, right? He'd had me training while I was still bleeding. That wasn't to teach me to deal with the pain? "Then why on Earth were you making me train so much?"

"Because I feared something happening to you."

I stared at him, waiting for him to tack on something about me being his next meal, and that he didn't want to lose that, but it never came. He left the sentence there.

"I can defend myself just fine, wounded or otherwise. And if I can't, you're there to protect me." _Don't worry,_ I thought. _You'll get your meal._

I'd wanted to say it out loud, but I knew that saying it would make the contract seem so much more real. I'd rarely talked about the deal we'd made, and I wasn't going to start now.

"I have begun to doubt my ability to protect you properly," he admitted.

What? "Why?"

"In case you did not notice, Chrystal, you got shot. Luckily you were able to move quickly enough that it didn't kill you, but still. I should've stopped that bullet, and I didn't. I fear something like this may happen again."

Sebastian? Scared? I almost laughed, but then realized he was being serious. "Sebastian, it was an accident. It could have happened to anyone."

He shook his head. "I do not want to risk your life."

This was getting ridiculous. I had to do something to snap him out of this. I stood, still clinging to his jacket, and walked over to him. Then out of everything else I could've done...

I slapped him. Hard.

When I pulled my hand away, it was stinging from the impact. Sebastian, other than some mild shock, seemed pretty much unphased.

"Stop thinking that I'm just some doll that might break!" I screamed at him. "I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself, and I know you'll be there to save me if I can't. What's gotten into you? Are you suddenly scared I'll die before you get a chance to eat me?"

I hadn't meant to say it, but the words flew from my mouth before I could stop them. I meant my question, so there was no taking it back, and it took a lot of willpower to keep from clamping my hand over my mouth.

"Well?" I asked. "I'm well aware I'm just another meal to you, Sebastian. And I promise I'll uphold my end of our deal. Now stop acting like I'm made of glass and start planning to save my family."

He didn't say anything. There was a look on his face I had never seen before. Was it hurt? Guilt? Some sort of mixture between the two? I couldn't be sure. But as soon as I began evaluating it, it was gone, and it was hidden behind a smile.

"Then you feel prepared to find the others?" he asked. "Once we move on from this cave, there is no turning back."

I hesitated. Was I ready? This was what I'd been preparing for, but what if something really did happen to me? Or worse, what if something happened to one of the others, and it was all my fault?

I glanced up to give Sebastian my answer, and found that he was extremely close to me. He was probably trying to read me, to know if I truly thought I was ready. I glanced away.

"I don't know."

Sebastian pulled away. "I thought as much." The next time I glanced up, he was giving me a sympathetic smile. "There is no need to leave until you feel you are ready. No harm will come to them."

I sighed in relief. I didn't have to be ready. Sebastian knew where they all were, and that their captors had no intention of hurting them. Besides, it was me he wanted. Not them.

"Go back to sleep," Sebastian said, gently pushing me back to the spot I had designated for my bed. "It is still very early, and you need your rest."

I complied, lying back down on the hard ground. Sebastian lay his jacket back over me, and I felt myself immediately fall asleep.


	14. Chapter 14

My dreams were filled with glowing red eyes peeking through bright orange flames. They were unfamiliar eyes, and they sent chills through me.

When I finally awoke, I was scared out of my mind. Something had been watching me. Something unfamiliar and cold.

"Is everything alright?"

Sebastian's voice made me jump, and the motion caused my side to hurt again. Gripping my wound in my hand, I pulled my knees to my chest, lying my head against them. I took a deep breath, shaking my head.

"He's in my head," I whispered. "He won't leave me alone..."

Sebastian was beside me in less than a heartbeat. He placed a hand on my shoulder, and I immediately clung to him like a small child that was scared of the dark. He wrapped his arms around me, and the presence that had been watching me soon vanished, leaving me feeling safer than I had in a long time.

I soon realized I was shaking, but not from the cold. Although I felt the safety of my butler's arms around me, I was still terrified. Why was he in my head? I didn't know that was possible.

"Calm down, Chrystal. He's feeding on your fear."

What was that supposed to mean? It sure didn't make me feel any better. But I took a long, deep breath, followed by another, and eventually my heart slowed to its normal pace, and I slowly quit shaking.

"I think he's gone now," I whispered, but never released my hold on Sebastian's shirt.

I heard what sounded like him sighing in relief. "Did he say anything else to you? Besides what you told me?"

 _He told me I was falling in love with you._ I thought. _And I'm scared that he might be right._

When I didn't answer him, he held onto me tighter. "What are you not telling me, Chrystal? My job is to protect you, remember?"

I couldn't tell him. I was more scared of what Sebastian would say to the idea of me falling in love with him than I was of the demon visitor himself.

I shook my head. "He didn't tell me anything else. He just told me that they knew who I was. I don't even know who 'they' are."

"They are just more demons, I'm assuming. They may work for the people who took your friends."

"But why would humans employ demons?" I asked, confused. "It doesn't make any sense."

Sebastian's eyes sparkled. "You employed me, didn't you?"

I was silent. We didn't talk about the contract. He knew that. Was this his way of trying to beat around the bush? Was he trying to get me to open up about what has been eating away at me?

But why would he care? Demons are supposed to be soulless and emotionless creatures. He shouldn't care about what I feel, or what's going through my mind. As long as he gets his meal, what's it to him?

I lowered my head, trying to think of how to word my thoughts, because the first time it had led to this.

"I meant why would a demon work for a human without a contract?" It was only the second or third time I'd spoken the word aloud. I didn't look at him, hoping he wouldn't give me a weird look or bring up our own again. "What could they possibly gain?"

"Depending on who it is they are working for, they could gain a number of things. But I believe it is safe to assume they are in contracts with the humans who are after you. If they weren't they wouldn't bother coming near you when I could be nearby."

I glanced up at him. "You're stronger than they are?"

He nodded. "You said they were gone, right? Out of your mind?"

I nodded. "You overpowered them?"

He didn't answer, so I took it as a yes. "Get some rest. It is still very early."

Sebastian released his hold on me, and I almost whimpered when he pulled away. His hold on me had been comforting and protective, and now it was gone.

Why had he pulled away so suddenly? Had something happened? No, if something bad had happened, he would have told me. Unless he didn't want to frighten me any more than I already was.

I curled up on the ground, closing my eyes. I let the images of fire and red eyes play through my mind, knowing they were only after images of what I had dreamed earlier. Whatever was going on beyond my closed eyelids, Sebastian would take care of. I had full faith in him, and he wasn't going to let me down anytime soon.


	15. Chapter 15

When I awoke the next morning, Sebastian was poking the fire with a long twig. I groaned and sat up, still exhausted from everything that had happened.

Sebastian glanced at me. "Something the matter?"

I shook my head, rubbing at my eyes. I was never this tired when I woke up. Was something wrong?

Sebastian seemed to be thinking the same thing, because he never looked away from me.

"I'm fine, Sebastian," I assured him, also trying to convince myself. "I just didn't sleep well last night, that's all."

I couldn't tell if he believed me or not. His expression never changed, and he never looked away from me.

I was the one to glance away first. All the staring was messing with my head. I was trying to avoid falling in love with my murderer, after all.

"Would you like to get some more rest? We're not going anywhere."

I shook my head. I couldn't sleep anymore. If I did, I wouldn't sleep tonight, and that would put me behind schedule. I would be losing sleep the closer we got to finding my family. I couldn't let that happen. I had to be able to find them.

I could still see the afterimages of the demon who had visited me. The bright red eyes staring at me through the darkness, his voice as he spoke through a snide smirk. Him telling me I was falling in love with my demon butler.

What if I was? What would happen? I knew nothing would change if the feeling wasn't mutual. He wouldn't care. After the contract ended, he would eat my soul, and I would cease to exist. Nothing would matter anymore. But what if, by the slimmest of chances, he felt the same way? What if my soulless, emotionless demon loved me?

But I knew it was impossible, of course. He'd waited three years so far for his next meal. He wouldn't let himself fall in love with me. If he did, we'd be in this contract forever. Or is there another way to break off our deal?

If there was, it wouldn't matter. Sebastian didn't love me. The only thing he loved was the fact that our contract was almost up, and he would get a bite to eat.

I stood from my spot on the ground and stretched, trying to wake myself up. It worked a little, but I was still drowsy. I wasn't getting sick, was I? I wasn't sure I could deal with illness, finding my family, _and_ living in a dark, smelly cave.

"Sebastian, I want to go find them."

This caught his attention. "Now?"

I shook my head. "No, but soon. I can't live like this any longer. I think I might be starting to catch something."

Sebastian was beside me almost instantly. He removed his glove and felt my forehead. Not that he could tell if I was sick of not; his hands were always ice cold. Maybe he was just trying to be comforting.

"You might be. These living conditions aren't ideal for maintaining your health. I should have thought of that sooner. My apologies, Chrystal."

I pushed his hand away. I didn't want to touch him. I didn't want any additional reasons to fall for him. "Don't apologize. You've kept me safe and out of prison. I can deal with a cold."

He seemed to be reluctant to believe me. I was, too. What if it was more than just a cold? What if I had caught something serious inside this cave?

I shook it off. I was overthinking things again. I didn't feel sick, I was just super tired. I didn't sleep much because of the demon that had dropped by. All I could do was think about what he said, and see the eyes watching me.

"Well," I said, "I'm thinking too much about everything, and I need a distraction."

"Would you like to train some more?" Sebastian suggested.

I shook my head. "I'm too tired to train. I won't think straight." I began to think aloud. "Honestly, a change in scenery would be nice. I know I can't leave this cave, but it would be nice." I was longing for my bed. I was tired of sleeping on rock. But I wasn't going to complain aloud. At least I wasn't being held captive.

"Perhaps I can find a place closer to where your friends are being held," he commented. "It would be a new place for you, and it would be easier to see what is going on there. We could plan accordingly."

As great as a new place sounded, I was reluctant to accept his offer. Moving closer to the enemy only made it easier for them to spot us. And, knowing me, I'd do something stupid to blow our cover. At least then it wouldn't matter if I loved Sebastian or not; I'd be dead.

I relayed my thoughts to Sebastian, leaving out the part about possibly loving him.

"Nothing will happen to you, Chrystal. I'll make sure of it."

I had mixed feelings about what he said. First, I was happy that he wasn't thinking he couldn't protect me. We'd moved on from the gun incident. But also, I was a little scared he couldn't. If these people really did have demons working with them, and if they were under a contract, they would stop at nothing to do what they were ordered to do. And, depending on their numbers, I was unsure if Sebastian could do it.

"What are you thinking, Chrystal?" he asked, staring at me intently, as if begging me to tell him what was on my mind.

Something about his gaze made it hard to hide my thoughts. "I'm worried about how many demons they may have working for them. What if they have more than you can handle? I can't protect myself against a demon."

"No, you can't. But my job is to protect you, and there is no amount of demons that could prevent me from doing so."

He gave a warm, sincere smile, and I felt my cheeks heat up. I glanced away.

"Is something the matter?" Sebastian asked, noticing the pinkness of my cheeks. "Are you ill?"

I shook my head. "I'm alright." I took a deep breath. "We can go find a new place."

Sebastian smiled. "I'll be back momentarily. Please wait here until I return."

I nodded, and then he was gone. 


	16. Chapter 16

I waited by the fire for Sebastian to return. I had begun to get chills and shivers, but not even the heat from the orange flames was making them go away.

After a few minutes, I heard footsteps approaching me. I glanced up, expecting it to be Sebastian. 

But it wasn't.

It was James.

I scooted back a bit, trying to create a bit of distance between us without being too obvious. "What are you doing back here?" I asked.

"It had been a couple of weeks with no sign of you. You've been filed as a missing person, as well as a possible serial killer. I thought I would check if you were still here."

I felt my shoulders slump. "I don't understand. Why would people go around accusing me of this? I thought everyone thought I was a good person."

"You should come with me. We'll get everything sorted out. You won't have to hide anymore."

Go with him? I wanted almost nothing more than to clear my name, but I had to find my family first. They were in a lot more danger than I was.

"I can't."

He cocked his head in confusion. "Why not?"

 _Because if_ _I_ _do, a lot of people may die,_ I thought to myself. I shook my head. "I'm sorry, but I can't tell you. I have something I have to take care of before I can clear my name. That's all I can say."

James almost looked hurt. "I'm a police officer, you know. I could help you with just about anything."

Yes, he could. But this was my fight, not his. How was I supposed to tell him that it would be too dangerous for him to go? To him, I was just some random rich girl about ten years younger than he was. He didn't know the kind of mess I had gotten myself into. He didn't know about demons.

I pulled my sleeve up over my hand, trying to make sure my left wrist was completely covered. In our haste to leave the house, we hadn't thought to bring gloves to cover my mark. But we hadn't had anyone to worry about other than the man before me.

"Where is that butler or whatever, anyway?" James asked, pulling me from my thoughts. "I thought he was always with you."

"He's scouting out the area," I told him. "Making sure it's safe, getting me supplies... the usual, really."

James nodded, seeming to understand. "But he just leaves you? What if someone came by?"

"Someone like you?" I asked teasingly.

He gave me a half smile.

"Don't worry. He's never very far. He probably knows you're here now."

I was slightly expecting this news to get a reaction from him, but it didn't. Instead, he simply asked, "So there's no way I can get you to come with me?"

I shook my head. "I'm sorry, but no."

"But you've been here for weeks, and I can tell you aren't well. You need a doctor."

"I'm fine. If anything, I've just got a cold. I can handle it."

"But it could turn into something worse the longer you stay in this cave. And you haven't been eating well; you're thinner than last time I was here."

Was he just trying to think of any possible reason to get me to go with him? Why was he so persistent? I couldn't go out there to everyone thinking I was a murderer. I had no proof that it wasn't me, but all the proof they had against me was a few witness testimonies. Right?

"I'm sorry. My butler is actually looking for a new place for us to hide as we speak. We are very close to doing what we have to. Then I'll try to get my life back to normal."

"If you're sure..." he said reluctantly. "But if you ever need anything, you can send your butler down to the station and ask for me. I'll be out as soon as I can."

"I'll remember that, James." I smiled at him. "Thank you."

He smiled back, then waved and left me alone.

After he was gone, I hugged myself, trying to fight against the shivers running up and down my spine.

Not a minute later, Sebastian returned. Whether he was timing it so that he missed James on purpose or not, I didn't know. All I knew was in his arms were lots of supplies.

But when he saw me huddled by the fire, the supplies were forgotten and he was by my side again. He knew I was getting worse, but I refused to believe it.

"What did you bring?" I asked him. "Did you find somewhere for us to move to?"

Sebastian didn't seem to want to ignore the topic of my health, but he reluctantly followed my lead and answered my questions. "I thought maybe you would like something to eat and drink, and then I got you some new clothes and a blanket. The place we are moving to is quite a bit colder than this cave you've been confined to."

"Will we be able to see what's happening where everyone else is? We have to save them soon."

Sebastian nodded. "It is still a bit of a walk, but it is much closer than we are now. Also," he said, pulling something from his pocket, "I thought you might need this."

I took it from him and read the label on the box. I almost laughed. It was cold medicine.

I smiled at him. "Thanks, Sebastian."

He smiled back. "Of course, My Lady."


	17. Chapter 17

The medicine was gross, as all medicine was, but I knew I needed to take it. It would help me keep my strength until we got back and cleared my name. Then I could go see a doctor if I wasn't better.

I had Sebastian leave while I changed into the short clothes he had gotten for me. He said the place we were going was colder than this one, but I assumed the clothes were for me to be able to fight easier without being restricted by a skirt or lots of cloth. I quickly slid on the gloves. I hated seeing the mark on my wrist, and the thought of anyone else seeing it was an unwelcome one.

I called Sebastian back inside, then asked, "So when do we leave?"

He gave me a half smile. "We'll leave after nightfall. We can't risk anyone spotting us in the daylight."

I nodded. "James came back, in case you didn't know."

"I saw him leaving," he said. "What did he want?"

"He said he'd gotten worried since we hadn't shown our faces yet, and he wanted me to go with him. He said he could clear my name."

"I see."

"But I told him I had something I had to take care of, and that I had to do it alone. After a few more attempts at interrogating me, he gave up and left." I was trying to make the story sound less stressful than it actually was. There was no need to make Sebastian think anything other than that James was simply worried about me.

When he didn't say anything, I grew worried I might have made him think that, anyway. He was just staring at me. "What's wrong?"

He shook his head. "Nothing. Here," he handed me a small box of food. "You need your strength."

I took the box from him and then sat again by the fire. I hadn't realized how hungry I was until I dug in. Once I was finished, I threw the box into the flames and watched it burn to ashes.

It didn't take long for Sebastian to break the silence that had fallen between us. "Are you feeling any better?"

I nodded. But even if I wasn't, I wouldn't have told him.

"Good," he said, seeming to sense my honesty. "You'll need to be well enough for our little walk."

"You aren't just going to carry me and run there like you usually do?"

"Getting lazy, are we?" he asked, smiling. I picked up the nearest item, a small rock, and threw it at him. He chuckled, unphased as it bounced off him. "You haven't been doing much walking lately. A little cardio would do you good."

"Are you trying to say something, Sebastian?"

"Nothing at all."

"That's what I thought," I said, crossing my arms. I was far from lazy, and if he had been trying to call me fat, he couldn't have been further from the truth. James had been right when he said I hadn't been eating enough. And with all the training we'd been doing, I'd lost everything I ate rather quickly. I had just assumed he was going to carry me so we got there quickly. But if anything happened, he would be right there, able to easily pick me up and run off if need be. Besides, a walk did sound nice.

"I wonder what everyone in the neighborhood thinks," I thought aloud. "I wonder if they believe the rumors, or if they have faith in me." I looked up to Sebastian. "James said I'd been filed as a missing person and a possible serial killer. Do you think anyone tried to find me? Or are still trying? I hate to worry them."

"You are doing what you must to help your friends. We can't control what people think or do. But either way, everything will be sorted out when you return. They are probably more concerned about the fact that everyone from your home is missing. Not just you."

I nodded. He was right. I wasn't the only person they would be worried about. My house was abandoned for the time being. Everyone had disappeared without a trace.

"I just hope everyone is okay. If everyone knows we're missing, others may use the time to attack. We aren't there to prevent it anymore."

"I understand that it is hard to be away from everyone who is depending on you," Sebastian said, "but you must remain strong for them as well. If you go back weak and defenseless, they may begin thinking of you differently. Or perhaps they will not trust you to defend them anymore."

"But I don't defend them," I said. "I simply give them supplies if they need them. The only defense I give is my family name. People fear my parents and their reputation." I thought back to the people who had kidnapped me. They had told me that my parents would have to pay a ransom to get me back. Apparently, after 3 years, not everyone knew they were gone.

"What is the place like?" I asked, wanting to change the subject. I didn't want to think about my parents. "The place we're going. Is it another cave? An abandoned house?"

"It actually is another cave, hidden in the woods by many trees, and it has vines falling over the entrance. I have already searched it for animals and insects, and it was clean except for a few tiny bugs." He motioned to the pile of supplies he brought. "I have bug spray over there, just in case you can't handle them. Also, there is bug repellent, and another change of clothes, should you need them, along with more food and water."

"You think of everything, don't you?" I asked him.

He only smiled.

I yawned, then gazed back into the fire, where a small part of the box that had held my food was still burning away.

"You should rest before tonight. It is a bit of a walk, and you'll need your strength for it."

I nodded, then turned to the pile of supplies Sebastian had brought and grabbed the blanket. Even after the medicine, I was still shivering. I wrapped myself up and lay on the ground, falling into a restful slumber. 


	18. Chapter 18

When I awoke, Sebastian had everything packed up and ready to go. I stood and folded the blanket, then stretched and readied myself for the journey ahead.

"Feeling better?" Sebastian asked with his signature smile as he approached me to take my blanket from me.

I handed it to him, thinking. I was still shivering, and I felt some gunk in my throat, but other than that, I was doing better.

"A little," I finally answered.

Sebastian smiled. "Well, I suppose it is better than nothing."

I nodded, then watched as Sebastian picked up the bag of supplies and stomped out the fire. Eventually, he turned back to me.

"Are you ready?"

I nodded, wrapping my arms around myself in an attempt to help with my shivering. Sebastian turned for the exit, but not before giving me a look of either concern or sympathy.

I followed him out of the cave and into the dim moonlight. It was even colder outside, and I stole the blanket back from Sebastian and wrapped it around myself, then continued to follow him.

We walked in silence for a while. The whole time I couldn't get myself to talk about anything. I was too preoccupied listening to my surroundings, hoping to not be caught by surprise if something were to jump out of the shadows.

After a while, Sebastian stopped walking and turned to face me. I stopped as well, staring up at him.

"What is it?" I asked, clinging to the blanket even harder.

His gaze turned sympathetic. "Nothing. I was just making sure you were alright."

It was then I noticed that I had begun walking slower, shivering more, and not focusing as much as I should have been.

I let my gaze fall to my feet. "I'm fine. We have to keep going."

I felt Sebastian's gaze linger on me a moment longer, before he turned back to face front. "Very well," he said, beginning to walk again.

I sighed. I knew he didn't believe me, but we had to keep going, whether I was ill or not.

A few minutes later, the coughing started. The night air was chilly, and my lungs were having a hard time with it. I was getting worse.

Suddenly, Sebastian stopped walking.

I stopped once I caught up to him. He didn't continue once I'd reached him, but stayed still and quiet.

I glanced up at him. "What's wrong?" I asked, my voice slightly raspy from coughing.

He looked down at me, seeming to study my face. A moment later, he turned to face me completely.

"You are very flushed," he noted, putting his free gloved hand to my forehead. "You also seem to have quite a high fever."

I felt myself leaning into his touch. I was exhausted, sick, and I didn't want to move anymore. Sebastian lifted me up and held me in his arms for a moment, then wrapped my blanket around me again.

"Rest, Chrystal. You can't help your friends if you have a nasty cold, now can you?"

I nodded, then leaned my head on his shoulder and felt myself drift off to sleep.

*

I didn't sleep much on the way to our new temporary home. I awoke and grew restless, my mind going through all of the horrible things that could have happened to my friends, the manor, or my community. I'd been gone for quite some time. I'd lost track of the date days ago.

And whenever I did sleep, my dreams were filled with vivid details of my friends being beaten and slaughtered one by one. The dreams never got far, though; Sebastian always woke me.

One thing I did notice was that he seemed to be in no hurry to get us to our destination. He walked slowly and smoothly, as if he didn't want to disturb me, or he was trying to lull me back to sleep with his movements. I never wanted to go back to sleep after the nightmares, but something he did always made my eyelids heavy.

After what seemed like ages of horrific dreams and awakenings, I woke to find myself wrapped protectively in my blanket in a dark cave. I sat up to see Sebastian starting a fire. He looked to me and smiled.

I clutched the blanket in my fists, shivering.

His smile faded, and he pulled off his glove and put his hand by the firewood. Immediately, a fire crackled to life, brightening the cave and warming the air. I felt my chills subside, and I was left feeling more relaxed in the heat the fire brought to me. I leaned against the wall of the cave and closed my eyes.

"Are you feeling any better, My Lady?" I heard him ask.

I hesitated for a moment, wondering if I should just lie to him. But I knew he would see right through it, so I simply shook my head, feeling myself sink further down the wall.

"What's going to happen to them if I don't show up, Sebastian?" I asked quietly, my voice somewhat gravelly.

"You do not have to worry about that. I assure you that you will make it there before anything happens to them."

"I can't go and defend myself if I'm sick."

"That happens to be the main reason we switched locations. The air here is colder, but it is less damp than the other cave we were in. At the very least, you shouldn't get any sicker, which in theory means you will get well soon enough."

I sighed. I wasn't a doctor, or very good in health class. Whatever he was talking about, I couldn't disprove, so I just went along with it. He'd cared for others in the past, so surely he knew what he was talking about.

"Let's hope so," I mumbled, mostly to myself.

Sebastian stood. "You will. But, to ensure you do, you should get more rest. I'll go to get you some food. No one will be able to find you here."

"Sebastian," I said quickly, sitting up. "Please, don't leave."

He smiled and knelt in front of me. His crimson eyes shone bright in the dim light. I couldn't look away.

"Please sleep, Chrystal," he said, giving a warm smile. I reached out to him, and felt his ungloved hand take mine. "I will be back soon."

I couldn't move to fight him. His soothing voice was like a lullaby. I watched as he lay me on the ground, released my hand, and moved my hair out of my eyes. His cold fingers lingered on my cheek for a moment, then he pulled away and slipped his glove back onto his hand. He smiled down at me.

"Sleep."

And I slept. 


	19. Chapter 19

As I slept, I dreamed.

I dreamed of my childhood; I dreamed of many times I had spent time with my parents. There was the time we went to an amusement park, then there was the circus, then the zoo.

Then my mind replayed their death.

_"Mom, are we there yet?" I asked, scooting forward in my seat so I could see my mother, who was on the passenger side of our small black car._

_She glanced back at me. "Sit back, Chrystal. You'll get hurt sitting like that if something happens."_

_"I'll be fine," I said, waving off her order. "So? Are we almost there? I feel like I've been in this car for ages!"_

_Mom sighed. "Yes, Chrys, we're almost there."_

_"Yes! What's the surprise? I can't wait any longer!"_

_Mom glanced over to Dad, who was staring at me through the rearview mirror. He seemed to be taking me in as he thought about whether or not to tell me. Finally, he sighed. "Go ahead and tell her, Rose."_

_"Yes!" I cheered, then leaned even further forward._

_Mom turned her body to face me, and I sat back slightly, but not as far as she had directed me to originally. "We've taken in another servant, dear."_

_I felt my shoulders slump. "Is that the whole surprise? Just another servant?"_

_Mom rolled her eyes and smiled. "You never let me finish. You need to do better about that, Chrys. Do not interrupt people."_

_"Okay, okay. Fine. But what else is there?"_

_"This servant is a girl about your age. You've always said you wanted a sister. This is the closest we were able to get you. Her name is Jasmine. She'll be maintaining the flower garden for us. It shouldn't take her long each day, then the two of you can hang out and do whatever you want together." Mom lost her smile for a moment. "We've noticed how lonely you've been lately, Chrystal. I know you haven't been able to make friends with the other children in the neighborhood, and you're homeschooled, so you can't make friends anywhere else. I just thought..."_

_I stopped her. "Mom, I'm okay. I understand why you've had me homeschooled, and I love the tutors that come in every day." I gave her a bright smile. "I can't wait to meet Jasmine. I hope we get along!"_

_Mom smiled again. "I hope so, too, Chrys. I really do."_

_The next few minutes were all a blur. There was the screeching tires, the metal crunching, the glass shattering. The cuts on my body burned, the pavement beneath me was hot, my eyes wouldn't open, liquid was beginning to pool beneath me._

_I didn't know how long I was lying there, floating in and out of consciousness, but at some point, I heard sirens, then people were shaking me. I felt my eyes pried open. I saw the blurry faces of men and women wearing masks and uniforms. I heard someone yell, "She's still alive!" and then more people come over and lift me onto a stretcher. My head fell to the side, and I saw my mother and father both still in the car, blood covering them._

"Chrystal!"

I bolted upright, clinging to my blanket for dear life. I quickly checked my surroundings, trying to figure out where I was. My mind took a moment, but finally started to comprehend. I took in the walls of the cave, the fire burning about ten feet away, and Sebastian's worried face inches away from me.

I took deep breaths, trying to calm myself. Beside me, Sebastian was whispering to me, saying it was only a dream, that everything was alright. Finally, my racing heart began to slow, and I released my death grip on the blanket over me.

I raised my hand from the blanket and lightly touched the back of my head. I could faintly feel the scar that went down my scalp. I sighed in relief when I felt no blood on my head, and leaned against Sebastian.

"I should've died that day," I said aloud. "I still don't understand how I survived."

"What?" Sebastian asked, his concern seeming to grow.

"I was so stupid. I hadn't listened to my mom. I hadn't worn my seat belt. I'd flown straight through the windshield. That's what they told me, at least."

Sebastian concern turned into sympathy as he finally began to understand what I was rambling about.

"They'd both worn their seat belts. Neither of them flew from the car like I did." My eyes were watering now. "I thought seat belts were supposed to save lives. Why did they die and not me?"

Sebastian was holding me now, letting me cry as I clung to him.

"It was a stupid hit and run." I spat the words out in anger between sobs. "We still don't know who did it."

Sebastian said nothing.

"I didn't even get to go to their funeral. I was in the hospital." I cried even harder. A moment later, I sat up. Tears were still running down my face, but I looked Sebastian in the eyes, trying my best to let my determination through. "I won't lose anyone else, Sebastian. I can't. I... I..."

"Chrystal, you have my word that nothing will happen to the others. As your servant, I cannot lie to you."

I smiled through my tears and leaned against him again. He held me as I slowly stopped crying and drifted off into a dreamless sleep.


	20. Chapter 20

When I awoke again, Sebastian was still holding me.

I glanced up at him, and he smiled down at me. I smiled back, sitting up.

"No nightmares this time?" he asked.

I shook my head. "No. No nightmares."

He gave me his closed eyed smiled. "Good. That means you've rested some. How are you feeling?"

I thought for a moment. I knew he was asking about my health, but that wasn't all I started to consider. I had completely broken down in front of him about my parents. What had he thought when I asked why I hadn't died? Did he care? I doubted it. Even if he did, it would only be because if I'd died, he wouldn't have my soul. Of course, he probably could've found anyone else.

I'd been 13 when it happened. The hit and run that should have ended my life had happened a little over three years ago. It felt like so long, and yet, it felt like no time at all.

I must have thought for longer than I'd planned, because Sebastian spoke up. "Chrystal?"

I closed my eyes as I spoke. "The doctors and nurses all used to tell me that I must've had a guardian angel that caught me during the crash and set me on the ground. The only major injury I had was the cut on my head, which was caused by the glass windshield that shattered as I flew through it." I glanced up at Sebastian. "There was nothing that showed any sign that I hit the ground. No bruises, no concussion. Nothing. I wonder what happened."

Sebastian didn't answer. Instead, he stood, gently pushing me off of him in the process. "How are you feeling?" he asked again.

I stood. This time thinking about how sick I had been earlier. Maybe the dream about the crash was a result of a high fever? I didn't know. I did know that I was no longer shivering, which seemed like a good sign.

"Honestly, I don't know."

Sebastian frowned at my answer. I couldn't quite tell how I felt. It was weird.

He removed his glove and felt my forehead. He made a face, like he couldn't quite tell if I had a fever or not. Then his next action made me jump.

He pressed his lips to my forehead.

I ducked away from him, startled. He chuckled as my common sense kicked in. My parents used to check if I had a fever by doing the same thing. It meant nothing. He wasn't giving me a kiss, he was checking if I was sick.

I took a deep breath and glanced away, blushing. "I'm sorry. You scared me."

"I apologize. I hadn't meant to."

I didn't look up.

He stepped closer and pressed his lips to my forehead again. I didn't pull away this time, now that I understood what he was doing.

He stepped away a long moment later.

"You definitely still have a fever. We should really be finding you a doctor."

I stared up at him. "My family first."

Sebastian smiled and knelt before me. "As you wish, My Lady."

That caught me off guard. "Are we leaving soon?"

Sebastian looked up at me. "The sooner we do this, the sooner you'll begin to worry about your health. I cannot allow for you remain this sick. We must hurry."

I broke out into a huge grin. Finally. We were finally going to help them. We had been gone for what felt like ages. I wanted my family back.

"So when do we leave?" I asked, ready to go.

"Patience," Sebastian smiled. "I want one final training session with you. After that, you will rest until nightfall. That is when we will attack." He stood, then stared down at me, his smile lost to a look of concern. "I will need you to be strong, Chrystal. If I am going to save the others, you will need to be able to defend yourself."

I nodded. He meant that I may have to kill someone. But did it justify killing them if they were trying to kill me? I didn't want for anyone to have a reason to believe the rumors. I would just have to hope Sebastian could be fast enough to break them out before any real damage could be done.

Sebastian stared at me a moment longer, before finally smiling. "Alright, I suppose we should get started, then."

I nodded again, returning his smile. Sebastian may be worried that something might happen to me, but I had complete faith in him. He would save my friends, he would protect me, and we would go home and clear my name. I would live the last 10 months or so of my life happily with the ones I loved, and when the time came for my wish to be granted, well... I'd go along with it with a smile. I was already living on extra time as it was.

Finally coming to terms with the inevitable felt like a weight had been lifted from my shoulders. I stood there confidently, then grabbed my swords and readied them for battle.

Sebastian noticed the change in my demeanor, but he didn't say anything. He put on his signature smile. "Are you ready, Chrystal?"

I nodded, then lunged at him, giving it everything I had. 


	21. Chapter 21

It was the most intense battle we'd ever had. I was swinging my swords skillfully, and he was dodging every blow. We went on like this for what felt like hours.

Finally, I lunged at him one last time, as fast as I could manage, and felt my sword stop moving, me following suit soon after. I gasped for air as I tried to catch my breath, glancing up to see why Sebastian had stopped me. I gaped at him.

My sword had pierced his side, and he had grabbed my blade with his hand to stop it from going any further.

I wasn't sure if I should be backing away and spewing out apologies or jumping up and down in excitement. He'd stopped my blade once before, but never had I actually struck him. I had outsmarted a demon in combat.

Sebastian glanced from the sword to me, smiling. He pulled the tip of my sword out of his side and released it, so it fell to the ground. The other sword was still in my hand, in a blocking position. I'd been too shocked to even think about moving it.

"Well done," he smiled at me. "I do believe you are ready."

"I didn't mean to-"

He interrupted me by moving my sword out from in front of me. I dropped it to the ground as he did so. The next thing I knew, his arms were wrapped around me, and we were standing there together. He was holding me.

I stiffened. Why was he doing this? What was he doing?

"You're finally ready," he said. "I knew you would be."

I relaxed. He was... proud of me? But I'd hurt him.

He stared down at me, and noticed my gaze was still on the small patch of blood on his shirt.

"Hey," he said, grabbing my chin with his thumb and forefinger and forcing me to look up at him. He searched my face, then gave a soft smile. "You did a wonderful job. Don't worry about me."

I nodded. He was a demon, I suddenly remembered. He'd be fine in a few minutes at most.

But I still didn't quite understand why he was holding me like this. It was gentle, reassuring, and kind.

My mind suddenly slipped back to that night a couple of weeks ago, when the demon came to visit me, telling me it would be dangerous to fall in love. But it didn't feel dangerous. I felt safe in my butler's arms, and if this was love, then I wanted to fall as far as I could.

*

It was almost nightfall. Sebastian had made me lie down for a while once he'd finally released me, and I'd obeyed. I could feel my body was still weak from illness, and didn't have its full stamina. I'd gotten close to overexerting myself in my training, and I couldn't afford to do that again. I had to be rested. I had to be ready.

The final couple of hours went by slowly. Sebastian and I didn't speak. He was trying to let me rest, and I was trying not to sleep. If I slept, I would have just woken up tired, and that wouldn't have helped either of us.

By the time the sun was gone from the sky, I was leaning against the wall of the cave, tapping my foot anxiously. I was ready. I believed in myself this time. I could do this. _We_ could do this.

Sebastian knelt before me, his eyes sparkling in the dim light. "Are you ready?"

I took a deep breath, then nodded. Sebastian stood, then held out his hand. I took it, and he pulled me up.

I stood on weak legs. I had to cling to Sebastian for a moment as I tried to get my legs to work properly. Sebastian grabbed my wrists, trying to help steady me.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled as my legs finally started to hold me up. I stopped wobbling, and Sebastian reluctantly let go of me.

"Chrystal, are you sure-"

"I'm not waiting any longer, Sebastian!" I interrupted. "My friends have been waiting for me for, what, 3 weeks now? I won't make them wait any longer." I took a breath, calming myself, before I gave him a soft smile. "Besides, no matter what happens, I'm your top priority, right? Nothing will ever happen to me until the very end."

Sebastian tried to return my smile, but I could tell it was forced. He was still doubting himself.

I stared at him. "I trust you, Sebastian. So stop doubting yourself. And that's an order."

This time when he smiled, it was real. He picked up my swords, then stood tall and held out his hand. "Shall we go, My Lady?"

"Yes," I answered, taking his hand. He led me out of the cave and into the night, then picked me up and carried me so we could move silently through the woods toward our destination.

When we arrived about half an hour later, the moon was still rising, the stars were dim, but we could see the silhouettes of a lot more than the 50 guards that Sebastian had originally estimated.

"Do you think they knew we were coming?" I asked.

"Maybe once they'd noticed I'd escaped they increased security."

I gulped, fear beginning to course through me once again. I couldn't take on this many people. Sebastian would be going inside, and I would be left out here to fight alone.

Sebastian sat me down on the grass behind a bush. He handed me my swords, and I held onto them with unsteady hands. 50 men I had been confident about. But this many? There had to be at least 100 outside, and I had no idea whether or not there were more inside that would come out once we showed our faces.

"Chrystal?" Sebastian asked. "Are you ready?"

I looked to him, and suddenly all of my fears didn't seem to matter. Sebastian was here. He wouldn't be far, and he would know if I needed him, or I could call out to him if I had to.

But there was an annoying voice in the back of my mind that was telling me to turn around and run as fast and as far as I could.

"Sebastian... I don't know if I can do it. How many of them are demons? Can you tell?"

He let his gaze turn to the men outside the building. After a brief moment, he turned back to me. "None of the people out here are demons. But there seems to be only one or two inside. I'll do my best to ensure neither of them make it out here."

I nodded, feeling a bit better about the situation. I could handle humans, I kept telling myself. I could do this.

But that voice never went away. At least, not until the moment before Sebastian sprang into action.

He leaned forward and kissed me softly.

When he pulled away, he was giving me an encouraging smile.

"Let's go," he said, before running into the building.


	22. Chapter 22

I stood there for a moment, shocked. My fingers gingerly touched my lips, still feeling Sebastian's presence there.

Millions of questions started swarming my mind. What was that? Did he love me? Was he just trying to boost my confidence? What had it meant?

I shook my head, clearing it of the intrusive thoughts. I could worry about it later. Now, I had to be the best distraction the world had ever seen.

I picked up my swords and peeked through the bushes. The men seemed confused, as if they thought they had seen someone, but weren't entirely sure. That was my cue.

"Hey!" I yelled, jumping into the clearing.

Every one of the men standing outside turned their eyes to me. It only took them a moment to raise their guns and aim them at me.

"Who are you?" one of them demanded to know.

I smirked, trying to appear tougher than I felt. "You have my family. I'll be taking them back now, if you don't mind."

"It's Chrystal Foster!" someone from the back of the group yelled. "Capture her!"

 _Sebastian,_ I called out. _Don't kill whoever is behind this. I'd like to have a word with him._

 _Yes, My Lady,_ he responded.

I glanced back up in time to see a man running at me. I lunged at him, my swords flying as I expertly knocked his gun from his hand and stabbed him in the side, not wanting to deliver any fatal blows if I didn't have to.

"You know," I said, pulling my sword from the man's side and letting him stumble back, holding his wound, "we could do this the easy way. Just give me back my family and nothing bad will happen to you."

This just seemed to anger them. Many of them started shooting, while others came at me from other angles. I deflected bullets and kicked people left and right.

One bullet that I wasn't able to deflect hit my left hand, knocking my sword to the ground. I held my bleeding hand to my stomach, trying to keep it from getting hurt again, and continued to stop bullets with my other sword.

People eventually stopped shooting, and I looked up to realize they had all run out of ammo. Perfect.

"There," I said, trying to look tough while also attempting to catch my breath. "You can't shoot at me anymore. We're back to where we started. Just let my family come home with me and no one gets hurt."

Then a couple of men threw their guns down and started running at me. Unable to use my left hand, I held my sword steady with my right. As I watched them, I didn't notice the man sneak up behind me, grabbing at my left arm.

I screamed, turning to face him, trying to break free. One of the men who had been running at me was able to catch me, wrapping his arms around my waist. The other man bent down to pick up my sword.

_No! What do I do now?_

It was a silly thought. There was only one thing I could do.

With my right hand, I lifted my sword, turning it on the man holding back my bleeding hand.

"Chrystal Foster!"

I glanced up at the sound of my name, and saw James, aiming his gun.

"Drop the weapons!"

I was shocked. Did he not see what was happening? Did he not see the men holding me? How about the one aiming my own sword at my head?

"James..." It was all I could say.

"Drop the sword, Chrystal."

I shook my head. "I can't do that, James."

"And why not?"

I didn't answer him. I took my raised sword and plunged it into the distracted man before me, causing him to fall to the ground.

What shocked me after that was the fact that James didn't shoot me. I was armed and dangerous, and he wasn't going to take me out.

I didn't know if I killed the man or not, but I definitely wasn't going to take the time to check. I slammed the back of my head into the jaw of the man who was holding me from behind. He released me, staggering back, and I turned and thrust my sword straight through his side.

Then I felt someone grab me from behind, pulling me away from the fight. I fought against them, knowing it was James trying to subdue me. He didn't understand! He wasn't supposed to be here!

Somewhere in my struggle, my sword was knocked from hy hand, which was followed up by handcuffs being latched around my wrists.

Then, another shot rang out from the back of the crowd, zooming past everyone else, making its way to me.

Without my swords, I couldn't block it, and it hit the center of my chest.

My struggling against James ceased, and everything seemed to go in slow motion. I fell limp against James. He was calling out to me, but I couldn't answer. I did the only thing left that I could do.

I whispered, "Sebastian."


	23. Chapter 23

I couldn't see anything. My eyes would open, but wouldn't focus. I could hear voices, some familiar, some not. But the clearest voice I heard belonged to Sebastian.

"Chrystal? My Lady?" he kept calling out. I felt people patting my cheek, gently shaking me. There were moments where I would gasp for air, and James would move me into a different position so I could get the oxygen I needed. I was dying.

There was a brief moment when my eyes were able to focus on Sebastian. He was staring at me, and I'd never seen fear on his face more real than this.

"Sebastian," I gasped, reaching a shaking hand out to him. He clasped his gloved hand in mine and moved closer to me. I took a moment to catch my breath before speaking again. "The others?"

Sebastian gave me a sad smile. "Not yet, My Lady. You called for me before I could get to them."

"Please..." I pleaded. They had to make it out. They had to live.

"Even when you are mortally wounded, you still put their safety above your own." Sebastian kissed my hand, then stood. "As you wish, My Lady."

After that, everything was a blur. I thought I heard Sebastian yell something to James, then I was being lifted and rushed off somewhere.

All I could hear was James calling out to me as I finally fell into the darkness.

*

The first thing I noticed when I woke up was the pain. I immediately groaned loudly as I tried to lift my head and open my eyes.

My head wouldn't lift very far from the bed, and my eyes took a moment to adjust to the light. But as they were, I heard a familiar voice.

"Chrystal?"

When my eyes finally adjusted to the white light, I took in my surroundings. I was clearly in a hospital room. The white walls and the smell of chemicals was a dead giveaway. But when I turned my head to where the voice had come from, I gave them a bright smile.

It was my servants. My family. All of them. They were all here.

Even Sebastian.

"You're all okay..." I whispered, tears of joy welling up in my eyes.

Sarah stepped forward and took my hand. "Yes, we are all fine. All thanks to your bravery."

I smiled, then cried out as another wave of pain washed over me. I saw Maia press the call button for a nurse as I gripped tighter to Sarah's hand.

A moment later, there was a single knock on the door, then it quickly opened, causing Thomas and Jasmine to stumble back and out of the way.

The nurse that entered hurried over to me, and tried to shoo Sarah away. But I kept my death grip on her hand, and wouldn't let her leave.

Sarah just looked at the nurse, who simply shook her head and checked the machines I was hooked up to, then the clock. Then she messed with a machine and straightened, smiling down at me.

"She's fine. Her pain medication had worn off. She'll be alright in a moment." The nurse turned and left the room, closing the door behind her.

It was then I noticed the IV in my arm, inserting a weird liquid into me.

"It's for the pain," Sarah said, as if trying to make sure I didn't get startled by it or something. "Just like last time. Do you remember?"

I nodded, still fighting against more groans of pain. How could I forget? I'd had one just like this after the car accident.

Sarah kept talking about useless things, trying to keep me awake. I wanted to ask what had happened. I wanted to ask about the man who had captured them. I wanted to ask if I was dying, and that was why they were all here.

But the medicine made me drowsy, as everyone knew it would. And before long, I couldn't stay awake any longer. I fell asleep, wondering if I'd wake up again.

*

The next time I awoke, it was dark, and the room was empty of people except for me. But I knew how to change that.

"Sebastian," I said softly.

Not a moment later, there he was, standing before me, smiling.

"How did you sleep, My Lady?"

"Where did everyone else go?" I asked. I didn't know how long I had until the pain came back and they would knock me out again. I had to get my questions answered.

"They didn't want to go back home without you, even though I told them you would have insisted. They are all sleeping in the waiting room."

I smiled to myself. We may not be related by blood, but they were the best family I could ever ask for.

"What happened?" I asked next, hoping it would be enough to have him answer most of my questions.

"I told James to get you to the nearest hospital while I freed the others. There isn't much more to it, really."

"My swords?"

"Safely back on their perch in your training room."

"And the man who had taken my friends? Did you capture him?"

Sebastian frowned. "I'm afraid I found him lying dead inside the building. Either someone turned on him after you were shot or he killed himself. I'm not entirely sure."

My shoulders slumped, which in turn began to stir up the pain in my chest. I felt my face contort as I tried to hold in a yelp. I'd wanted to know the man's motives; what he had hoped to gain. Now I'd never know.

When I opened my eyes, Sebastian was by my side. I noticed his hand was on the call button.

"Wait, Sebastian, please, don't... ah!" I put my hand to my wound, as if holding it would make it hurt less. "I have one more question, first. Please."

"Yes, My Lady?"

I gulped, then asked, "Am I dying?"

Sebastian gave me a sympathetic smile, and I automatically knew his answer. I was dying. I wasn't going to even make it to the end of our contract.

"No," he said, pulling me from my thoughts. "I had a long talk with the grim reaper. He isn't coming anywhere near you."

I looked up at him and smiled. Ignoring the pain in my chest, I reached out and hugged Sebastian. He'd saved me. I wasn't going to die. I'd much rather lose my soul to the person I love than some silly grim reaper.

Suddenly, I heard the buzz of the call button. Sebastian pulled away from me, and I groaned in pain again, curling up into a ball, fighting tears. He gave me a sad smile, kissed my forehead, and then was gone.

A second later, a new nurse rushed in, kinder than the first. She whispered to me, trying to get me to lie back and breathe. I did as she asked and watched as she refilled the IV and let it slowly start pouring medicine into my arm.

Then she stayed with me until I fell asleep. 


	24. Chapter 24

The next several days that passed were all the same. My servants stayed in my room with me during the day, then all slept in the waiting room at night. I would call Sebastian in to chat if I woke up lonely, and he would talk to me about anything I wanted. Even when we ran out of things to say, we sat there in a comfortable silence I'd never really had with him before.

They kept me for a long time, it seemed. They said it was to make sure I healed properly, but I had my suspicions that they were really just keeping me because I hadn't been taken off of the police's wanted list.

I did notice, however, that each time the pain drugs wore off, the pain had lessened, even if only slightly. But I took it as a sign that I really was going to be alright.

After about two weeks or so, while I was lying on the bed talking with my servants before the pain had a chance to interrupt us, it happened. The police finally made their way in. But as much as the thought of being interrogated killed me, the dread was eased slightly when I saw James was with them. I gave him a weak smile.

He returned mine with one of sympathy. He'd probably tried to get them to leave me alone and let me heal, but the cops didn't seem to want to wait any longer.

"I need everyone out of the room," the officer in front commanded.

I spoke up weakly. "No. They'll want to hear whatever it is I have to say. Plus, if I am what you think, wouldn't you also need to question them? They would've been accessories, right?"

The officer looked back at my servants, who all seemed nervous. All but Sebastian, who was smiling innocently.

"Alright," he said, turning back to me. He was about to start questioning me, but I quickly interrupted.

"Wait, can you tell me one thing first? I need to know."

"What is it?" James asked, ignoring the glare he got from his coworker.

"Who had captured them? You were there, you found the men. Who was it that captured my friends, and what did they want with me?"

"The man's name was George Hopkins. He was one of the men who came to us and accused you of killing his brothers."

I took a deep breath. I had to tell them the truth. There was no other way of going about this. "Did he have two brothers that he claimed I killed?"

The officer nodded, and I saw James slump his shoulders. He thought I was turning myself in without a second thought. And who knew? Maybe I was.

"I was kidnapped from my home a couple of months ago, it was right after my 17th birthday," I began, being careful of the words I chose to use. I didn't kill them, and I didn't let Sebastian kill them just for the heck of it. "I was outside when it happened. I was grabbed by my hair and blindfolded and gagged, then thrown into the back of a car and taken somewhere. I still don't know exactly where it was. All I know is it was out in the middle of nowhere.

"After what felt like ages of being tied to a chair and beaten, my butler showed up and fought against them. They tried to kill me, but he saved me." I looked up at the officer, tears welling up in my eyes. "If Sebastian hadn't killed them, they would have killed me! He only did so to protect me!" I lay back on the bed again, the pain in my chest quickly returning. My eyes closed and my face contorted in pain as I gripped my wound and tried to hold back cries.

I heard movement as someone ran for the call button, but the police officer stopped them.

"Please, sir," I heard Jasmine plead. "She's in pain. She needs a nurse."

"I still have questions for her."

"And I won't allow you to put your own silly investigation above her health!"

I opened my eyes and looked to Jasmine. I'd never seen her stand up to anyone before. I gave her a weak smile.

"Chrystal never lies to anyone, especially about something this serious. You've heard her story, and she doesn't know or remember anything else. Now, please allow for me to call for a nurse."

When the officer didn't speak, I did. "Please," I said breathlessly. "It's been weighing on my mind all this time. I had nightmares, I couldn't sleep. I know now I should've come to someone about it, but I was terrified when it happened. Then, just a couple of days later, my friends got kidnapped and I heard my name on the news." I took a deep breath. "I was scared, so I ran. I didn't know what else to do." The tears were spilling from my eyes now.

James touched the other officer's arm. "She needs to rest. Let's go. We'll report what we've been told and figure out what to do from there."

The man nodded, then came over to me and patted my head. "I really don't want to arrest someone so young. I really hope you're telling me the truth."

"I swear I am," I cried.

He smiled. "I hope you get well soon." He turned to James. "Let's go."

James nodded, waved to me, and then left the room. As they were leaving, Jasmine pressed the call button, then rushed over to me.

"Why didn't you tell us? We could've helped you."

"I was scared," I cried. "I didn't know what to do."

A moment later, a nurse entered the room and refilled the IV, then she was gone.

Jasmine leaned down and hugged me. "I understand. I would have been, too. But you know you can come to us with anything, no matter what it may be."

I nodded, crying even harder. Jasmine held me like that until the medicine kicked in, and dragged me into a dreamless sleep. 


	25. Chapter 25

After a few more days, the doctors finally told me I could go home. I still wasn't allowed to move too much, so everyone started to gather up my get well soon presents for me. There were several homemade cards from kids in the neighborhood, and Jasmine had picked some of the violets from the garden back home and put them in one of my mother's flowerpots. It was nice to have the splash of purple in the white hospital room.

As I was watching everyone pack my things, I heard a light knock on the door. I nodded to Sebastian, who nodded back and opened it.

James stood in the doorway, a look of surprise on his face when he saw everyone packing my belongings away. He shook it off a moment later, and replaced it with a bright smile.

"So you really are going home?"

I nodded. "They're letting me go tomorrow morning. I figured it would be best to have everything ready to go, or perhaps I'll just have Sebastian run it back to the house."

Sarah chimed in. "Don't worry about it. Maia and I are going to go home tonight and make sure we get everything ready for you. You're still practically bedridden, and a messy house is not something you should have to come home to."

"Will you be able to manage on your own?" I asked.

Sarah thought for a moment, then gave me a soft smile. "We may recruit Thomas then, if it's alright."

I nodded. "Go ahead. I'll be fine here with Jasmine and Sebastian."

Jasmine looked to me at the sound of her name and smiled. I smiled back, then looked back to James.

"So why did you come here?" I asked him.

"I wanted to check up on you," he said. "You've been here an awfully long time."

"I mean, I was dying..."

James just smiled. He then reached into his pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper. "I offered to bring this to you, since I was already on my way."

I took the offered paper from his hand and unfolded it carefully. I tried to read it, but my eyes wouldn't focus. My pain medicine was making me drowsy again.

I shook my head, trying to clear it, then looked up. "I'm sorry. My medicine is making me lose focus." I handed the paper to Sebastian. "Will you tell me what it says, please?"

He accepted the paper and glanced over it, then smiled. He looked to me. "Your story seems to line up with that of the witness statements, and because the killing was out of self defense, you will not be tried for murder. However, it appears you and I both must complete several hours of community service. Once you're well, of course."

I felt my face break out into a huge smile. I looked to James. "I don't have to hide anymore. I can go home."

"You know, if you had just told that story from the beginning, you wouldn't have had to hide from us at all," James said.

"There was still the chance that that man would have..." I started to stumble over my words. Luckily this was the last time they were giving me this medicine. After today, they were switching me over to regular over the counter pain pills, which I asked Sarah to keep and give me. I was afraid that if I started hurting again before it was time to take more, I would just do it. I didn't want to spend the next few weeks like that.

"The man who took us could have come back for her," Sarah finished for me. "It was smart of her to run."

James frowned. "Had we known the situation, we could have protected you. That is our job, you know."

I nodded. I didn't care about what I should have done. It was over. The man was dead, I had my family back, and I wasn't seen as a murderer. Finally, I could live my last few months in peace.

And peaceful they were. I was still bedridden and wasn't allowed to walk or strain myself in any way, so Sebastian carried me anywhere I needed to go. I was just fine with that, considering I had grown so much more comfortable around him.

The only thing that bothered me was the fact that he never kissed me again. I'd thought we'd had something special. I'd thought we'd both realized we loved each other. Had it all been a ruse? Had he pretended to love me to get me to believe in myself and fight? Was I really just his next meal? I didn't want that.

But as the days began to quickly pass, and the day of our contract fulfillment drew nearer, I found I wasn't scared. Even if I was just another meal to Sebastian, even if he didn't love me, I loved him, and my soul would be with him always. That single thought made everything worth it.

Before I knew it, it was my 18th birthday. Sebastian woke me up that morning as usual, and as soon as I was awake enough to think straight, I turned to him.

"I know everything will be final when I turn 18 today," I said, staring at the seal of the contract on my left wrist, "but please, let me have this one last full day with them. Tomorrow, I'm yours."

I saw him move out the corner of my eye, and I turned to face him. He was bowing down on one knee, right hand placed over his heart.

"Yes, My Lady. As you wish."

*

The party was wonderful. There was cake made by Maia, bouquets arranged by Jasmine, and everyone from the neighborhood was there. They all had homemade presents or small trinkets they had saved up to get for me. I felt my eyes tear up as I was given each gift. _This is the last time I'll ever see them._ I thought, smiling as I accepted another gift, and hugging each child as lovingly as I possibly could, knowing I would never be able to do so again.

After the party ended, I stayed up as long as I could. I wanted to be with my friends for as long as I could manage. I loved them all so much. Every time I thought about what they would do when they heard I was gone broke my heart. Surely Sebastian would take care of it. He always did. 


	26. Chapter 26

The next morning, I awoke on my own, not remembering how I got to my bed. It was a few minutes before Sebastian would normally wake me. I sat up, took a deep breath, and tried to relax.

This was it. The day Sebastian was to consume my soul. Suddenly, new fears that I had never thought of before swam through my mind. Would it hurt? Would he be taking me somewhere? He couldn't do it here. He couldn't do that to the others.

Sebastian must've sensed I was awake, because he knocked before entering.

"Good morning, Chrystal."

I looked to him and gave him a smile so genuine I surprised myself. "Good morning, Sebastian."

"Shall we get you ready to go, My Lady?"

I took another deep breath. That answered one question. I nodded.

I quickly changed into my favorite black and white dress and pulled on my gloves. I left my long white hair to flow as it wished. The last time I would ever get dressed.

I met Sebastian in the hall and we walked down to the kitchen. The last time I would eat breakfast.

I took my dishes into the kitchen to Maia. She took them from me and placed them in the sink. I hugged her, thanking her and telling her I loved her. She seemed confused, but hugged me back and said that she loved me to. The last time I would hug Maia.

I did the same to all of the servants. The last time I would speak to any of them.

I told them I had somewhere to be and that Sebastian was taking me, and then left the house. I looked up at it for a long moment. The last time I would see my home.

I turned to see Sebastian waiting patiently for me. I was confused for a moment. Wouldn't he want me to be hurrying up? Wasn't he starving? Either way, I shook the thoughts from my head and smiled at him before walking over to him.

He lifted me up, and I closed my eyes, leaning my head on his shoulder. When I was told I could open them again, we were somewhere mysterious I had never seen before. Probably because it was only meant to be seen by demons and their prey.

Sebastian set me down on my feet carefully, then gently took my hand and led me over to a beautiful garden. It was dead, with bare trees and black, dried ivy clinging desperately to the stone walls, but it was still lovely.

Front and center of it all was a stone bench, where Sebastian gracefully perched me. He kneeled before me, smiling. I returned his smile.

 _No matter what,_ I thought as I stared into Sebastian's glowing red eyes. _No matter what he may feel towards me, I love him. No matter what, I'll be with him always._

Sebastian seemed to want to take his time, and I allowed him. It wouldn't have been very polite for me to force him not to savor his meal.

He took my left arm in his hands and pulled my glove off with his teeth, then turned my arm over to where the black seal of our contract was contrasting against my pale skin. He slowly bent over and kissed the mark softly.

I giggled, and he glanced up at me curiously.

I smiled at him. "Always so dramatic," I said, shaking my head.

He smiled, then held my hand in his and used his other to move some stray hair out of my face. I felt myself lean into his touch.

"Will it hurt?"

His smile changed, but I couldn't place it. He simply shook his head.

Relieved that I would feel no pain, I relaxed and closed my eyes.

I felt Sebastian move closer, and soon enough, it was happening. His lips reached mine, and they stayed there for what felt like forever.

But then he pulled away. I opened my eyes. Was it done? Was I alive? What was going on?

I looked to Sebastian. Unable to form words, I simply stared at him in what I hoped was obvious confusion.

When he said nothing, I looked around. I seemed to be in the same place. Sebastian seemed real enough. They say that before you die, your life flashes before your eyes. Was the place I was seeing just from my last living moments?

Soon enough, I was finally able to form words. "Sebastian?"

"Yes, Chrystal?"

I eyed him suspiciously. "Am I dead?"

"No, Chrystal."

I was even more confused. "I'm alive? But how? You were supposed to eat me."

He leaned over and pressed his lips to mine once again, this time with a different kind of hunger. When he pulled away, he was giving me his signature smile. Then it hit me, and I had never heard anything more wonderful than the words that came from his mouth.

"My Lady," he said as he opened his eyes to stare honestly into mine, "how could I possibly eat the one I love."


End file.
